La princesa del Nilo
by Neteb
Summary: "Los sueños se vuelven realidad solo hay que esperar" Los recuerdos vuelven y un regalo es el que has de recibir.
1. Una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad

_Continuo con mi vida siendo quien soy a pesar de todo este vacío que siento en mi interior…_

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que te fuiste y no sé cómo llevar esta pena que ahora siento, recuerdo aquella noche en el barco cuando quise despedirme de ti y creo que lo hice ese último beso esa entrega de los dos Atem como te extraño…

Una mañana como cualquier otra en ciudad Domino en los alrededores de las calles donde la gente paseaba como si nada pasara como si el tiempo se detuviera en ciertos momentos donde las personas mostraban su felicidad al por mayor si preocupaciones y tristezas iba caminando por aquellos lares una hermosa, gentil y dulce joven de cabello castaño ojos azules brillantes y penetrantes y tristes, labios torna rosados con una bella y bien ceñida figura que cualquier hombre daría su vida por poseerla. Su nombre era Anzu Mazaki tenía 18 años dedicada a sus clases de baile y a sus estudios como cualquier joven solo que a través de su alma se revelaba otra verdad la verdad de quien era su hombre ideal y que solo pensaba en el.

Como te extraño era su frase llena de suspiros que surgían de sus labios sus pensamientos no la dejaban añoraban el contacto de él sobre ella como aquella noche el verlo le causaba mas angustia y oprimía su pecho Atem como te extraño…suspiro una vez más antes de seguir su camino por aquellas calles tan solitarias al menos así parecía hasta que en la lejanía se divisaba dos figuras que seguían a la joven ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de aquello puesto que no era la intención de aquellas dos personas el ser descubiertas.

-¡Ya la miraste!- dijo emocionada una de las jóvenes que caminaban por el mismo paraje que Anzu- supongo que ella es la joven a quien busca mi hermano con tanta desesperación, Akira ¿Me estas escuchando? Pregunto la joven algo molesta por no escuchar la respuesta de su amiga que en realidad era su prima- Para ser ella es muy linda princesa respondió sin tanta algarabía Akira había metido la llaga en el dedo sabia de ante mano que no debía llamar princesa a su acompañante puesto que se molestaría por tal acción. -¡Akira! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no me digas princesa, dime Mía solo Mía aquí no valen mis títulos nobiliarios en cuanto a ella debemos averiguar donde vive y si sigue pensando en mi querido hermano Yami.

-Se que aquí su título de princesa no cuenta pero, cree que sea prudente que sepamos donde vive, no sabemos si ella está bien o si desea saber que él ha vuelto con Yugi…-respondió Akira con toda sinceridad a Mía no le hizo nada de gracia aquella respuesta tan diplomática si por algo había traído consigo a su prima era por su discreción pero su diplomacia era algo que no toleraba en absoluto.

-A veces exageras con tus respuestas y claro que es prudente además hay algo raro en todo esto no comprendo porque mi hermano desea verla o porque sueña con ella. En fin son cosas de Yami pero mientras ellos se encuentran nosotros nos quedaremos aquí en ciudad Domino, tengo una casa con excelente ubicación desde donde ´podremos vigilarla y no pongas esas caras además se me olvido decirte otra cosita estaremos en el mismo colegio que ella-

-Ya lo tenias planeado todo no es así Mía- replico Akira al escuchar el plan de su prima si había algo que no le gustaba a Akira era la poca confianza que le tenía Mía ¿y qué vas hacer cuando tu padre se entere de que estamos aquí? Mía abrió de en par en par los ojos lo había olvidado su padre no aprobaría que se interpusiera en los asuntos de su hermano- Una cosa a la vez Akira una cosa a la vez ya veré como me las arreglo con papa además el no sabe que estamos aquí así que dudo que se dé cuenta a menos que tu digas algo- Akira se ofendió por tales palabras- bien sabes que no apruebo tus planes pero jamás te traicionaría ¿Por quién me tomas? Se supone que somos primas y nos debemos tener confianza he dicho por cierto no es por nada pero la novia de tu hermano se está alejando…

Mía no lo pensó dos veces y apresuro el paso hasta llegar a casa de Anzu desde la lejanía observo como la joven se adentraba a su soledad para olvidar sus penas, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa, la pesada mochila en el sofá y cerrando la puerta poniéndose sus pantuflas que estaban al pie de la escalera para subir a su cuarto y tomar un relajante baño.

Terminado el baño Anzu salió de la tina para ponerse su pijama y dirigirse a la cama estaba agotada de la rutina aunque fueran vacaciones las clases de danza la distraían y la mantenían activa por un rato ya no lloraba como en aquellos días cuando le había dado depresión por la falta de Atem ahora solo soñaba con que llegara el momento de volver al colegio y mirar a sus amigos.

Ese día llegaría al menos eso era lo que deseaba Anzu pero no podía evitar soñar con Atem y pensar que él había vuelto. Era algo que ella no esperaría pero había una verdad, la joven buscaba con desesperación y en sus sueños lo veía reflejado Yami había vuelto como hermano de Yugi de hecho Yami era el gemelo de Yugi solo que con sus memorias borradas no recordaba que había sido un faraón al menos no conscientemente.

No muy lejos de ahí en otro entorno familiar había un joven que solo soñaba con ella, estaba inquieto no podía conciliar el sueño las emociones le ganaban por tal motivo en medio de la noche Yugi se despertó al ver que su hermano no podía dormir si algo sabia Yugi es que a Yami le inquietaban sus sueños que muchas veces no podía explicarse el porqué soñaba con una joven de la cual no tenía ni idea de quién era por tal motivo Yugi se vio con la necesidad de preguntarle qué pasaba.

-¡Yami! ¿Te ocurre algo? Despierta- lo zarandeo Yugi mientras este se levantaba todo exaltado -¡He que! Ha no es nada solo que estoy no sé cómo explicarlo algo desesperado- Si claro crees que me engañas pensó su hermano que no aceptaba tal escusa- Aja si claro y piensas que ya me trague el cuento de que no te pasa nada, pues no Yami yo se que el fondo piensas en esa persona que no te deja dormir-

Yami no hizo esperar su respuesta- No pienso en nada Yugi tan solo trato de entender el porqué nuestro padre me trajo aquí, no me mal interpretes, es solo que estos sueños no me dejan tranquilo y para colmo sé que mi querida hermana Mía anda por aquí quizás no en nuestra casa pero si en la ciudad.-

Yugi no supo que contestar en ese momento pero algo se le ocurriría quizás nunca había tenido contacto con su otra hermana pero al menos sabía que existía y para el sería importante el saber más acerca de ella- ¿Hablas de nuestra hermanastra?- Respondió con otra pregunta algo tonta pero real- Bueno hermana, disculpa si digo esa palabra, no la conozco del todo apenas si he tenido contacto con nuestro padre y contigo por supuesto que no le guardo ningún rencor ni nada por el estilo, pero me hubiese gustado compartir con ustedes-.

Argumento el joven cuyo parecido era asombroso la única diferencia que tenían era la estatura media y el color de los ojos ya que su contorno parecían de un lila oscuro a un verde esmeralda su cabello largo y puntiagudo de colores negro, morado, rosado y amarillo brillante de complexión delgada con algo de musculo, Yami era un poco mas musculoso pero tenía las mismas características que su hermano menor.

Yami observo a su hermano en algo tenía razón apenas si se conocían y haciendo recuento en su memoria de aquella noche en como su padre lo había introducido en la casa de su abuelo…

Flas back

¿Desde cuándo tenias planeado esto padre? Decía un joven que venía en la parte delantera del auto mientras su padre manejaba rumbo a un lugar desconocido para Yami,- es increíble que nunca me hablaras de mi hermano, abuelo y madre- el padre estaba demasiado nervioso con ansiedad que apenas escuchaba las replicas de su hijo que alzaba la voz sin necesidad de gritar pidiendo explicaciones el padre ya no pudo quedarse callado ante tantas replicas así que tomo la palabra.

-¡Guarda silencio Yami! Lo único que tienes que saber es que esto lo hago por tu bien- ¿mi bien? Mi bien pensó el joven al escuchar tal escusa- sé lo que piensas y si es por tu bien será difícil para ti pero hay razones por las que te oculte la verdad, ahora debemos estar juntos y tratar de entender el porqué de las circunstancias aunque sé que esto a tu abuelo no le va agradar nada y mucho menos a tu madre.

Yami replico molesto cruzando sus brazos en su regazo- Y ahora lo dices sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto a de traer a nuestra familia- Aknam no iba a soportar más criticas haría lo que tenía que hacer- deja de ponerte así ya estamos por llegar y no, nos conviene que tu madre te vea molesto.

-Y de que sirve verme así después de todo no tuviste la delicadeza de decirme que tenía una madre y un hermano argumento Yami levantando la voz una vez más- No me levantes la voz jovencito soy tu padre y me debes respeto…

Tuve que editar el capitulo ya que no tenía un titulo como tal, me da gusto que sigan leyendo mi historia espero que les gusten estas nuevas modificaciones y los espero con sus mensajes.


	2. Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

"_La vida nos deja muchas cosas hay que agradecer siempre lo que se tiene"_

Yami hacia memoria tuvo que interrumpir un momento sus pensamientos para volverse a hacia su hermano –Yo que tu ni me preocupaba después de todo a mi padre no le importo separarnos y eso me quedo claro la noche que llegue aquí Yugi.

Flash back

-Me sorprende tu actitud padre, pero ya no diré nada, me limitare a escuchar lo que digas-

Fin del flash back

-Lo se Yami- respondió Yugi –para mi fue toda una sorpresa verte llegar-

Flash back

Siendo una noche de sorpresas para la familia Motho, abuelo y nieto juntos hablaban de la situación tan particular por la cual Anzu estaba pasando –La veo algo triste abuelo pero esta tranquila la danza la ayudado mucho pues esta feliz muy feliz bueno eso creo- dudando un poco de sus palabras-ojala pronto la vea tenemos mucho que platicar además me falta mucho para volver a la escuela.

-Eso si- Yugi respondió el abuelo –creo que Anzu le ayudara mucho el estar tranquila y relajada la escuela la mantendrá mas ocupada como de costumbre pero por ahora confiemos que todo estará muy bien para ella. – Claro abuelito e creo que alguien toca la puerta- ambos nieto y abuelo habían escuchado el timbre en ese momento la madre de Yugi aparecía por las escaleras –No se levante suegro yo iré a ver quien es no me es ninguna molestia ya que usted me acogido como hija Salomón escuchaba a su nuera pero el prefería ver de quien se trataba-pero linda estas cansada además el trabajo que haces todos los días- No hay un pero que valga suegro como le dije no me cuesta nada abrir la puerta-.

Ariana mujer con carácter decidida en todo abrió la puerta su sorpresa no se hizo esperar –Buenas noch…-¿ Aknam-Kanon? –Buenas noches- respondió el padre de Yugi –hace tiempo que no nos vemos Ariana- Ariana había entrado en shock por unos segundos pero después se recobro no había duda Yami había heredado el carácter de su madre-¿Qué hace aquí? No te basto que te llevaras a uno de mis hijos…reclamo la mujer -¿Qué sucede linda? Hablo Salomón al escuchar gritar a su nuera la reacción de Yugi no se hizo esperar -¿Mama por que gritas? Y este señor ¿Quién es?

-Este Sr. No tiene importancia Yugi vuelve a la adentro. Aknam detuve la puerta de ninguna forma se iría sin ver a Yugi- He dicho que te vayas- volvió advertir Ariana- Claro que tengo importancia Yugi se que no será sencillo hablar de esto y porque no estado contigo pero tienes que saber que yo te quiero como tu padre que soy-

- ¿Padre?- Yugi miraba a su madre -¿hermano? ¿Abuelito de que habla este Sr?- se dirigió a el para encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba escuchando Salomón solo miro a su disque hijo- Yugi este señor que vez ante nosotros….es tu papá el hijo que creí que había perdido, pero veo que a"recapacitado" esto lo digo como un sarcasmo Aknam ¿Qué vienes hacer a mi casa? Y no tienes derecho a decirme padre-

-Abuelito tranquilízate- pidió Yugi mientras reflexionaba no sin antes de que su padre le respondiera –Yugi vengo a presentarte a tu hermanos aunque la mas pequeña no viene conmigo en estos momentos, y hablarte sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche.- Lo dejare hablar espero que no salga con ninguna mentira respondió Yugi tratando de tranquilizar a su abuelo, -mama déjalos pasar por favor- imploro Yugi.

Ariana permitió que pasaran ambos sentimientos encontrados entre madre he hijo se vieron envueltos cuando Yami y ella se vieron, quería abrazarlo pero aun no era el momento. Aknam observo a la que antes fuera su esposa tan solo hizo un gesto -¡Gracias!- Respondió mientras entraba y tomaba asiento. –Yami entra y quita esa cara- el hijo no tuvo más remedio que quitar la cara que tenia y entrar a la una casa que no sabría si seria aceptado o no.

Su padre prosiguió con el relato- Como saben todos o la mayoría me divorcie de Ariana porque no podía dejar mi carrera a Ariana le molesto el comentario "cinico" pensó, Aknam prosiguió con su relato a pesar de las miradas de su ex esposa –de arqueólogo-egiptólogo, padre tu sabes que me apasiona mi carrera- eso no justifica tus actos reprobó Salomón -se que cometí un error del cual estoy arrepentido fue una decisión de ambos tanto de Ariana como la mía separar a nuestros hijos-

-Podrías dejar de justificarte fue mas importante tu dichosa carrera que salvar tu matrimonio dudo que tenga el privilegio de tener esta familia por un padre que no supo llevar su responsabilidad- Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Ariana hablo- Tu no tienes ninguna culpa de reprochar esa injusticia lo cierto es que me dolió dejarte con tu padre porque ambos Yugi y tu nacieron en el Cairo mi lugar de origen donde me case con tu padre tendrías como unos 6 años cuando nos separamos y decidí venir a Ciudad Domino Tokio a empezar una nueva vida, tu abuelo vivía aquí el no se quedo en Egipto y el me recibió junto con Yugi-.

-Ni una carta, ni una llamada hiciste para saber de tu hijo y ahora buscas perdón, cuando ni si quiera sabia que te habías casado y habías tenido otra hija aunque se que a Yugi no le falto nada y yo sin saber de Yami- Yami no sabia si pararse o no del lugar hasta que Aknam volvió a retomar la palabra Yami quítate la bufanda a regañadientes el joven Yami se quito su bufanda ni el abuelo y Yugi podían creerlo era igual a -¡Atem! Eres tú no me recuerdas, soy Yugi-.

¿Atem? -Disculpa no se de que hables- respondió Yami pero es la primera vez que te veo ¿Quién es Atem?- Yugi no procesaba aquellas palabras se había vuelto junto a su abuelo y le susurro –Abuelo tiene un parecido con…- Asi es Yugi pero dudo que sea el, -pero abuelito a lo mejor si es y no recuerda nada-Me perdí de algo- No es nada Yami no te preocupes ahora bien si e entendido tus palabras Aknam tu quieres que Ariana, Yugi y yo nos encarguemos de Yami porque a tu mujer no le agrada mi nieto y también me pides que cuide a lo niña, que cinismo de tu parte dejas a tus porque la otra no les agradaaa- Yo me voy suegro no quiero escuchar mas tonterías Yami mas tarde hablamos cuando este señor se haya retirado eres bienvenido hijo mio. –Yugi lleva a tu hermano a tu habitación dijo Salomon-mientras hablo con tu padre…

-El hecho de que hayas traído a Yami es porque sabes quien es e de suponer que el es quien Yugi menciono pero no recuerda nada- Tu nunca te equivocas padre si Ariana supiera la mitad de lo que yo se créeme que comprendería la separación de nosotros, pero es arriesgar a la madre Isthar lo que si se padre es que le llaman la atención los duelos de monstruos y una joven que ha visto en sus sueños.-

Fin del Flasback

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que solo es el comienzo los quiero mucho y tengan un feliz inicio de año nuevo.


	3. Una Verdad que no se puede esconder

Hola a todos los que siguen mi historia, siento mucho el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero fue por cuestiones de salud las cuales no me permitían estar mucho tiempo en la computadora, por tal motivo ahora regreso con más fuerza que nunca presentando el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste mucho como a mí me ha gustado.

_A veces los sueños se cumplen pero no por ellos se debe dejar de avanzar_

-Si supiera la mitad de lo que sé, no sé qué te refieres con eso de la madre Isthar solo te diré tres cosas si no fuera porque soy tu padre no te aceptaría lo que nos estas pidiendo a Ariana y a mi después de todo Yami es mi nieto y la otra jovencita también lo es, lo que si me queda claro es que mis nietos están en peligro sobre todo por lo que me has dicho del duelo de monstruos y la joven que en sueños visita a Yami, yo nunca me he equivocado Aknam y se lo peligroso de la situación pero hasta ahora te apareces en vez de pedir perdón a Ariana por lo que hiciste; vienes a mí para que resuelva tus problemas-.

Aknam se quedo callado por un momento reflexionando lo que Salomón le estaba diciendo era verdad los había abandonado a su mujer e hijos por su carrera de arqueólogo y no conforme con ello le estaba pidiendo encarecidamente que se ocupara tanto de Yami como Mia porque su otra esposa no los toleraba, una parte si era cierta, la otra el peligro que sus hijos corrían al permanecer en Egipto en especial por las revueltas que cada vez estaban más duras, pero aun así aunque pasara todo eso no se rendiría hasta convencer a su padre de que lo ayudara.

-Te lo pido encarecidamente de rodillas padre, cuida de mis hijos protege a la madre Isthar a Ariana protégela porque sé que algún momento podrían venir a buscarla junto con Yugi, Yami y Mia tu sabes que es lo que único que queda de mi familia-

Salomón se molesto un poco por la actitud de su hijo pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que Aknam le estaba pidiendo después de todo sus nietos no tenían la culpa de las tonterías que había hecho su padre –Esta bien Aknam tu ganas criare a mis nietos mientras tu resuelves tus problemas siempre y cuando les llames y estés presente como padre de no ser así no volveré aceptarte otro favor que me pidas por mucho que seas mi hijo te queda claro.-

Aknam se paró en seco agradeciendo a su padre –Estaré presente para ellos no les faltara nada- respondió mientras volvía a tomar asiento, Salomón se puso serio y firme en cuanto a lo que le había pedido su hijo y esperaba que tomara sus responsabilidades como padre

-Eso espero Aknam, eso espero porque si no ya sabes que no tendrás otra oportunidad para redimirte y mucho menos presentarte ante mí y mis nietos; ahora que ya hemos hablado será mejor que te vayas no quiero tener problemas con Ariana- dijo Salomón

-Entiendo padre se que debo de irme puesto que ni ella y Yami me quieren ver en este momento y una vez más gracias por tu apoyo no fallere como padre estaré presente para mis hijos-Aknam se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta y salir hacia su auto, la tormenta ya había parado Salomón se había quedado en su asiento pensando todo lo que habían platicado y de cómo él esperaba que su hijo cumpliera sus promesas y la otra de cómo debía ocuparse de sus nietos no iba a ser sencillo el tener tres jóvenes a su cuidado.

Fin de flas back

-Te quedaste pensativo- argumento Yugi mientras observaba a su hermano que no prestaba atención a su comentario hasta que se dio cuenta de que Yugi le llamaba- He algo-respondió Yami encogiéndose de hombros mientras su hermano proseguía con la conversación- bueno pero yo creo que no deberías de preocuparte por nada, mañana entraremos temprano a la escuela y si no dormimos un poco no estaremos al cien- Yami respondió –Creo que tienes razón ya habrá otro momento para hablar-.

Yami una vez más miro hacia la ventana antes de acostarse, esos sueños que le perturbaban no lo dejaban descansar puesto que siempre aparecía aquella joven pero en esta ocasión el mismo se obligo a cerrar sus ojos y dormir un poco, con "pesadillas" o sin ellas el tenia que dormir, Yugi en ese mismo momento también miro hacia la ventana unos segundos como lo había hecho su hermano antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano como todos los días el Sr. Salomón se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la casa – ¡Hoy es un día muy hermoso! Para ser el primer día de clases será mejor que levante a esos dos o se les hará tarde pensó mientras la alarma del despertador sonaba en la habitación de los hermanos Mutou. Tidic, tidic, tidic, tidic -¡Ah ese ruido!- Se levanto Yami algo molesto al ver que no dejaba de tocar poco le importo arrojar por la ventana aquel artefacto sin darse cuenta que su abuelo estaba justamente parado barriendo afuera, -¡Hay mi cabeza me duele! Hasta veo estrellas ¿Y esto? ¿Quién habrá sido? Se pregunto en voz alta Salomón sobándose su cabeza, -ha pero mirada nada mas este es el despertador de Yugi, pero ahora van a ver estos jovenzuelos esto no lo pasare por alto- dijo enojado entrando a la casa y subiendo las escaleras directo al cuarto de los muchachos que aun seguían durmiendo.

-Con que siguen durmiendo, pero ahorita verán- Salomón no lo pensó dos veces en ir a despertar a los jóvenes pero antes les daría la oportunidad de que se levantasen solo sino ejecutaría el castigo que se merecían ambos. –Yugi- murmuro el abuelo acercándose a su cama – Si abuelo otros cinco minutos mas- decía este todo adormilado, Yami ni escucho cuando su abuelo le hablaba a su hermano.-Con que otros cinco minutos…- (el abuelo enfadado y enojado fue directo a su cuarto hasta llegar al armario donde tenía guardado un pequeño gong lo bastante ruidoso para despertar a un oso) Feliz de encontrar su arma favorita regreso al cuarto de Yami y Yugi y sin previo aviso comenzó a tocar el gong ¡pam, pam, pam! AQUÍ ESTAN SUS CINCO MINUTOS grito, los jóvenes se cayeron de la cama.

Proliferando cada uno un grito ¡Ahhhh! Yugi y Yami inmediatamente se levantaron del suelo para toparse con el rostro de su abuelo enojado era la primera vez que lo veían así a este comenzó hablar con más calma ya sin gritos pero con palabras penetrantes de enojo –Con que no se iban a levantar, espero que tengan una buena explicación en especial para el chistosito que arrojo esto por la ventana-señalando el despertador que traia en la mano izquierda tanto Yami como Yugi se quedaron fijamente mirando al otro sin recordar nada de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos la acción que supuestamente habían realizado ambos.

-Y bien, no se hagan los que no saben porque yo se que fue uno de ustedes- Yugi trataba de buscar una escusa quizás así ganaría tiempo para hablar con su hermano y resolver aquel problema en el que se habían metido buscando las palabras correctas el joven observo a su abuelo por unos segundos – ¿tienes algo que decir Yugi? Pregunto Salomón con un semblante relajado pero molesto Yugi titubeo un momento antes de contestarle.

– Este, abuelo si tengo algo que decir, no sería mejor lo digo por los dos que lo platicáramos en la noche puesto que tanto a Yami como a mí se nos hace algo tarde para la escuela. Yami se le quedo mirando a su hermano no sabía que contestar y si algo sabia es que la escusa que Yugi había usado no sería de agrado para su abuelo- apruebo la noción de Yugi sería mejor que habláramos en la noche.-

-Ni crean que esto se va quedar así dijo Salomón en la noche hablaremos largo y tendido sobre lo que es la responsabilidad de sus actos y ni me vean así ustedes mismos se lo buscaron- respondió Salomón mientras salía de la habitación para bajar por las escaleras e irse directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Yugi cerró la puerta aliviado que la discusión matutina quedara para la noche, aun así a ambos no les cabía en la cabeza tal acción de su abuelo no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar todo aquello, puesto que se les hacia tarde en especial por el reloj marcaba las 6:50 am a penas si tenían tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse a Yami no le gustaba llegar tarde y mucho menos arreglarse a las carreras; en cuanto ambos estuvieron listos bajaron de inmediato a desayunar no sin antes darle el buenos días a su madre que esperaba al pie de las escaleras para despedirse antes de ir a trabajar.

-Que tengan un excelente día en la escuela- respondió Ariana mientras abría y salía por la puerta rumbo a su trabajo, el abuelo llamo a ambos para el desayuno aun seguía molesto pero estaba más tranquilo los tres se sentaron a desayunar en total silencio hasta que el abuelo hablo- Que tengan un buen día en la escuela- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Gracias abuelo- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo que se paraban de la mesa y regresaban a lavarse los dientes ¡Yugi ya son las 7:15 am vamos a llegar tarde! Dijo Yami todo apurado agarrando el maletín de su hermano. Yugi termino de lavarse la boca para bajar enseguida por las escaleras a tomar su maletín puesto que Yami lo esperaba al pie de la escalera -apúrate hermano se nos hace tarde- ambos salieron por la puerta rumbo a la escuela sin darse cuenta que los estaban siguiendo si era la hermana de Yami Mia y su prima Akira –Mira Akira haya van mis hermanos sin duda alguna son parecidos aunque tienen sus diferencias- Akira se limito a ver a los jóvenes que iban caminado a paso apresurado- De seguro van al mismo colegio que nosotras hay que seguirlos con cautela recuerda que Yami es muy especial en su carácter si se da cuenta-

-Akira al fin hablo – Si sabes que Yami es especial en el carácter no veo por qué tenemos que seguirlo a ver si no nos buscamos un problema y lo digo por aquella joven a la que también estamos siguiendo- afirmo Akira mientras seguían caminado lo más alejado posible tanto de su hermano y Anzu.

Ambos hermanos seguían sin darse cuenta que eran vigilados por su respectiva hermana en cambio se dedicaron a comentar lo que había pasado aquella mañana, -El abuelo sí que estaba molesto y todo por lo del despertador sí que tiene un genio- argumento Yami mientras Yugi hacia sus propias conjeturas de quien había sido el culpable de tan lamentable accidente.

- Espera un momento ¿Tú arrojaste el despertador por la ventana?- Pregunto Yugi su hermano empezaba a titubear –yo este bueno, creo que no lo recordaba -¡Genial hermano genial! Dijo Yugi con algo de ironía en su voz al escuchar la confesión de Yami- Ahora entiendo porque se molesto el abuelo, debiste ser más cuidadoso Yami la conversación era amena pero no por ello Yugi recibiría la regañada de su vida y todo porque su hermanito había sido el culpable de aquel incidente.- La próxima vez ten más cuidado Yami ahora con esto el abuelo nos dará el sermón de la noche- lo se Yugi pero no te preocupes asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos además pronto llegaremos a la escuela y es mejor reservarnos lo que nos espera esta noche- Yugi guardo silencio por un segundo estuvo a punto de voltear Mia y Akira tuvieron que esconderse detrás de un árbol para que no se diera cuenta que los perseguían- Estuvo cerca creí que nos había visto de seguro ese era Yugi no tiene idea de que Yami es Atem- Akira intervino- lo vez estuvimos así de que nos descubriera tu hermano y dudo mucho que sepa que Yami es Atem o tal vez no se ha dado cuenta por lo demás la única diferencia que observo de tus hermanos es la estatura prosiguió Akira.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo estamos en contacto y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Recuerdos y mas recuerdos

_Avanzar significa una esperanza en el amor…_

Akira era demasiado precavida y diplomática tanto que tuvo mucho cuidado de señalar a Anzu mientras iba caminando rumbo al colegio- ¿Mía acaso no es la joven que seguimos a su casa? la veo algo triste distraída y cabizbaja respondió Akira tratando de encontrar alguna escusa para evitar la mirada de Mía aun seguía algo ofendida por la poca confianza que tenía su prima.

Mía se limito a observar un momento y efectivamente era la misma chica solo que con un cambio de imagen tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro con algunos mechones claros pero seguía siendo la misma persona que habían visto hace aquellos días. Mía tomo la palabra- Si es ella Akira y no, no está distraída más bien la veo que está escuchando música Akira no daba crédito a lo que su prima se refería era un tanto imposible que se viera el aparato que Anzu traía en la mano a menos que Mía tuviera una vista de águila y detectara aquel artefacto, -Yo dudo mucho que este escuchando música, además desde aquí no se puede ver que tiene en la mano,-Buen punto Akira- respondió Mía observando con más detalle a Anzu tratando de divisar el camino que seguía, pues no quería perderse en el trayecto.-Akira apúrate que se nos va- dijo Mía apresurando el paso.

Akira apresuro el paso por ningún motivo dejaría que Anzu se perdiera de vista y mucho menos dejaría sola a Mía- Espérame Mía- replico Akira mientras Mía empezaba a correr lo más rápido posible obviamente sin ser descubierta puesto que a lo más lejano del trayecto también se encontraban sus hermanos caminando por la misma acera que ella y Akira. Los jóvenes continuaban platicando de todo lo acontecido ya no había reproches de Yugi por lo sucedido pero nadie lo salvaría del sermón de su abuelo, Yami estaba muy pensativo que apenas si escuchaba a su hermano en lo único que pensaba era en aquellos sueños que no lo dejaban en paz esa chica se repetía una y otra vez ¿Quién sería?- ¡Hola! Llamando a Yami- dijo Yugi al ver que su hermano no le prestaba atención- no es por nada hermano pero debemos acelerar el paso porque vamos a llegar tarde respondió Yugi, Yami ya no pudo continuar pensando en aquello que lo perturbaba; más bien se preocupo por no llegar tarde.

Mia y Akira continuaban siguiendo a Anzu sin darse cuenta que los chicos habían acelerado el paso y ya casi estaban a una distancia considerable, -cuando lleguemos al colegio nos presentaremos ante ella dijo Mía mientras seguían a paso veloz - ¿Ante ella? Pensó Akira volteando unos segundos antes de responderle a Mía- Descansemos unos minutos estoy agotada de tanto caminar dijo Akira mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire, Mia se detuvo y al mismo tiempo voltio y lo que vio no le agrado tanto sus hermanos estaban muy cerca de ellas.

Mía al darse cuenta de lo que podía ocurrir si las descubrían empezó a buscar un árbol en donde ocultarse afortunadamente había uno muy cercano a ellas de un jalón tomo a Akira- ¡Ahh-! grito Akira que no comprendía la acción de Mía –Shhs guaarda silencio - le dijo Mía mientras observaba como se acercaban sus hermanos corriendo directamente hacia la entrada del colegio-uff de la que nos salvamos –respondió Akira al ver a los jóvenes pasar directamente por la acera- Si de la que nos salvamos si no iba arder Troya argumento Mía saliendo de su escondite –en cuanto a presentarse ante ella- dijo Akira-espero que no se asuste cuando le digas de quien eres hermana-.

-No tendría porque aunque no creo que sea el momento de decirle hasta que Yugi hable con ella entonces nosotras entraremos en acción para ayudarla en caso de que no le caiga el veinte de que mi querido hermano Yami está de vuelta y para siempre- Mía sonrió a Akira no le hizo gracia la respuesta de Mía no era porque no apoyase a su prima si no por las circunstancias que iban a vivir en cuanto Yami se enterase de que Mía estaba en la ciudad Domino si había algo que sabia Akira era el carácter de su primo un tanto fuerte y serio, Akira era precavida demasiado para Mía que no temía a las reacciones de su hermano; y eso lo había dejado claro durante su crecimiento Mía ya no era una niña mimada e inocente como Yami creía al contrario el carácter su hermana era decidido, fuerte e indomable no era la típica princesa que seguía protocolos.

Si había algo que detestaba Mía eran los modales y protocolos reales que su madre le había inculcado desde pequeña no conforme con ello también el de elegir marido para casarse. Akira dejo de pensar en esas cosas para concentrarse en su prima Mía la cual estaba impaciente por acercarse a Anzu ya habían llegado al colegio- ¿Qué opinas de el Akira? Verdad que es enorme, Akira se limito a mirar con detalle aquel edificio un tanto extraño para ella nada tenía que ver con el palacio real y mucho menos la escuela donde anteriormente estudiaba,-si me parece algo grande aunque no se compara con nuestra otra escuela respondió Akira mientras divisaba en donde podría estar Anzu puesto que en el trayecto la habían perdido.

-¿Qué haces prima?- Pregunto Mía al ver que no dejaba de mirar a otro lado, -estoy buscando a la joven que veníamos siguiendo prima, y creo que ya la encontré- señalo un punto donde había algunas bancas vacías junto a unos árboles que daban sombra ahí estaba sentada Anzu en la espera de encontrarse con sus amigos eso le daba paz y alegría sin duda alguna para ella volver a la escuela era lo mejor que había pasado en su vida.

Anzu seguía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos debes en cuando suspiraba por aquel hombre que le había cambiado la vida desde el momento en que se conocieron, no podía olvidar aquella primera cita ¿A caso era el destino que se encontraran? O simplemente una coincidencia…suspiro cerrando sus ojos un momento esperando que todo fuera un sueño, pero no, era real que estaba sola sin aquella persona que le alegrara sus días y sus fantasías.

Anzu seguía con sus ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel se acercaba hacia ella muy emocionada su saludo fue un alivio para Anzu- ¡Hola Anzu!- Dijo la joven Anzu abrió los ojos la sorpresa que llevo al ver a su amiga Serenity.

-Serenity que sorpresa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pregunto Anzu entusiasmada de verla Serenity se sentó a su lado para contarle todo lo que había pasado en el trayecto de su viaje y como había convencido a su mama para que la inscribiera en el mismo colegio que Joey, -Es una larga historia pero te contare, convencí a mi mama de que me dejara vivir con Joey fue todo un enredo pero al final termino aceptando gustosamente lo único que no sabe Joey es que me cambie de escuela será toda una sorpresa para él.

-Vaya que si- respondió Anzu- Así tendremos tiempo para platicar de nuestras cosas-Serenity le sonrió- por cierto como sigues con lo de ya sabes se sincero su amiga al tiempo que Anzu le respondía- estoy tranquila que otra cosa podría hacer las cosas sucedieron por una razón es algo que no se puede cambiar en fin y que mas me cuentas-.

Serenity quería seguir hablando de lo otro pero era mejor no tocar el tema porque era algo escabroso y mas porque Anzu al parecer no lo había olvidado- pues es otra sorpresa resulta que Mai va entrar al colegio eso no lo sabe Joey, Anzu abrió sus ojos de sorpresa -¿Qué? ¡Mai! ¿Pero que no tiene veinticuatro años? Pregunto toda extrañada Serenity comenzó a reírse, -no se hizo pasar de veinticuatro para poder comprar su carro en realidad tiene dieciocho años ya sabes a veces se le ocurre cada cosa que no sabes en que van a terminar en fin- dijo mientras observaba el reloj- Mira nada mas ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya no quiero que Joey me descubra- Anzu asintió mientras se despedía de su amiga cuantas sorpresas en tan poco tiempo por una parte estaba bien necesitaba estar con sus amigos así no volvería a la soledad y los recuerdos.

Anzu tomo su maletín ya se acercaba la hora para saber en qué aula estaría, la prefecta estaba indicando los distintos lugares en que debían entrar para eso les iba dando un horario que indicaba las materias que tomarían en su aula- A todos los alumnos que pasaron a sexto semestre favor de hacer dos filas en frente del salón 637 el que esta alado de la prefectura- indico la mujer mientras los estudiantes se formaban y recibían su horario, Anzu ya había recibido el suyo nada mas faltaba ingresar en el aula pero era todo un caos los alumnos se empujaban unos a otros eso era bastante incomodo para ella.

Entre el tumulto de gente no escucho que otro joven le hablaba el cual era su mejor amigo –¡Anzu, Anzu! Gritaba el joven desde la fila Anzu no presto atención a los gritos estaba más concentrada en entrar al aula, Yugi se desanimo un poco pero no se rendiría hasta hablar con ella. Desde la fila podía notar que su amiga tenía problemas para ingresar al salón, era un caos Yami estaba impacientándose con los empujones de los demás compañeros al parecer no era el único.

Yugi no quería dejar solo a Yami pero tenía que hablar con Anzu a como diera lugar -Ahora vuelvo hermano voy a ver a una amiga no la conoces pero es muy especial para mí, Yami al ver la situación no perdió la oportunidad para molestar a su hermano diciéndole lo siguiente –supongo que es aquella joven a la que le gritaste y no te escucho- Yugi se puso colorado con la respuesta de su hermano pero eso no le impediría el ir a buscar a Anzu- en efecto Yami y ni esperes a que te la presente o tal vez si depende de cómo te comportes-argumento Yugi esperando a que la multitud se disipara para acercarse a su amiga y saludarla.

Anzu como pudo con forcejeos y a empujones logro entrar a la aula y conseguir un asiento cercano al pizarrón, nada ni nadie la distraería este día pensó al tomar asiento en su pupitre quizás nadie pero Yugi no era nadie así que en cuanto pudo se acerco a la joven con un saludo – ¡Hola Anzu!- fue su respuesta ante la mirada atónita de Anzu ella también le respondió- ¡Hola Yugi! Tanto tiempo de no vernos creo que desde hace dos meses desde que nos fuimos a Egipto disculpa si te contesto rápido es que no dormí muy bien anoche tuve algunas pesadillas…se disculpo la joven tratando de ocultar el cansancio de su rostro.

Yugi se limito a mirarla si que estaba cansada las ojeras se le notaban pensó antes de responderle- Creo que no eres la única de hecho yo también no dormí muy bien pero de algo estoy seguro nada arruinara este primer día de clases- Anzu asintió con su cabeza quizás estaría en lo correcto pero siempre había dudas en cuanto al comportamiento de alguno de sus amigos.

Muy buenas noches a todos es para mí un honor publicar el siguiente capítulo de mi historia tan solo espero que la estén disfrutando les mando muchos abrazos y espero sus mensajes.


	5. Un nuevo caminar hacia la luz

_Una puerta abre otra puerta no importa si la meta es larga..._

No era de esperarse que algunos de sus amigos tuviera problemas, había razones por las cuales podrían surgir contratiempos y sin duda Anzu no se equivocaba en poco menos de dos segundos uno de sus mejores amigos entro a al aula Joey _Wheeler simpático cuando quería pero inmaduro cuando se trataba de enfrentar problemas, Anzu ladeo la cabeza- Creo que hablaste muy pronto Yugi- respondió su amiga mientras analizaba la pelea y el cómo lograr separarlos porque al aparecer no era el único también había otro chico involucrado y esa era nada menos que Tristán Taylor._

_-Creo que tienes mucho razón Anzu no sería bueno el separarlos no vayan a causar más disturbio- apremio Yugi tratando de sujetar a Joey, no muy lejos del acontecimiento se encontraba Yami observando toda la escena, por una parte quería ayudar a Yugi y su amiga y por otra prefería evitar meter las manos a los asuntos ajenos, pasaron exactamente veinte minutos entre forcejeos lograron separar a Joey y Tristán, Anzu cansada por los jalones los reprendió-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Joey molesto le respondió-más bien -¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes dos?- Anzu decidida a acabar con el pleito intervino una vez más- A que va esa pregunta par de inmaduros si no es porque Yugi y yo intervenimos ustedes se hubiesen ganado una suspensión de parte de la prefecta-_

_Argumento al tiempo que Joey y Tristán replicaban- No somos inmaduros Anzu, tu sabes que nuestras peleas son sin importancia además somos grandes amigos, nunca nos haríamos daño a nosotros mismos- Yugi tomo la palabra- Yo apoyo a Anzu son un par de inmaduros y su comportamiento lo refleja por muy amigos que sean- Yami seguía viendo la escena era demasiado embarazosa no por los regaños si no por la diferentes replicas que hacían aquellos jóvenes al tratar de justificarse ante algo que era la pura verdad, al menos para Yami asi era._

_ -¡Vaya vaya! El cuarteto de perdedores- Fueron las palabras de un joven que estaba en la esquina casi pegado a Yami que no se demoro en sacar su veneno ante los cuatro amigos su nombre era Seto Kaiba que como de costumbre traía en mano un libro para disimular las apariencias a Anzu le importo poco las palabras de aquella persona en especial porque hace tiempo había tenido una cierta relación con el pero no había dado frutos y no era porque Anzu no hubiese querido simplemente que Kaiba no tenía tiempo para ella._

_ -¿Como nos has dicho Kaiba? -Pregunto Joey enfadado por aquellas palabras llenas de amargura Anzu y Yugi se miraron el uno al otro había señal de alarma quizás a Tristán no le había afectado tales palabras pero con Joey era otra cosa él era más fácil que perdiera la paciencia; Joey empuño los nudillos no iba a caer en la trampa de Kaiba y así se lo iba dejar saber- No es necesario amigos esta vez no lo escuchare, hare como que no le hago caso-respondio feliz de no haber golpeado a su rival en el duelo de monstruos._

_ Yami no podía dar crédito una ¿pelea por nada? El no estaba dispuesto a meter sus manos por una persona que no pensara con claridad quizás lo haría por Yugi pero por Joey lo pensaría dos veces antes de soltar algún golpe aunque le daba crédito que el insulto de Kaiba había sido un poco duro y de no ser porque Anzu había intervenido las cosas se hubieran salido de control. Al parecer había quedado todo en calma eso parecía al menos ya nadie estaba amontonado frente a la puerta, todos ya habían entrado el salón salvo una joven que vigilaba la entrada para avisar si venia la prefecta._

_Yami continuo parado casi cercas de la puerta y no precisamente para vigilar si no para estar preparado en el momento en que le indicasen su lugar en donde debería sentarse solo esperaba que no fuera a lado de Joey o Tristán, todo esto pensaba al momento en que por la entrada aparecía ni más ni menos que su pequeña hermana Mía y su prima Akira un golpe en el estomago le revolvió las tripas al verlas entrar al mismo salón que el._

_ ¿Que significaba todo eso? Pensó quizás su padre lo había hecho, si porque no pensar que su padre tenía que ver en el traslado de Mía y Akira ha ciudad Domino incluyendo el colegio ¿Pero con qué objetivo? Eso era algo que no podía responderse tendría que ver las intenciones de sus parientes para saber qué es lo que andaban tramando.-Uno a uno de los estudiantes iban entrando por la puerta del salón entre ellos parientes y amigos de Joey que ni el mismo se daba cuenta que estaban ahí porque se encontraba ocupado jugando a las vencidas con Tristán en pocos segundos la mayoría de los jóvenes ya tenían sus asientos salvo los nuevos integrantes que permanecían parados en espera de que se les acomodara en donde correspondía, Mía veía a Yami de reojo de alguna manera sabia que ha él no le parecía en absoluto el cambio pero ya que Mía ya estaba ahí solo era cuestión de minutos para conocer sus intenciones._

_ Akira suspiro al parecer la cosas no saldrían bien, en algún momento tendría que enfrentar a su primo y eso le causaba mucha ansiedad ojala pensaba que nada se complique y que todo salga a pedir de boca, oraba porque así fuera, Yugi fue de los primeros en darse cuenta del parecido que Mia tenía con Yami eso indicaba que era su hermana por lo tanto la otra chica debía ser su prima, Anzu se limitaba a escribir en su cuaderno era como un desahogo de todos sus problemas personales. Ni siquiera noto la entrada de Mai y Serenity y mucho menos la de Yami, la srita prefecta al fin hacia acto de presencia._

_ -¡Muy buenos días jóvenes! Lamento la tardanza pero tenía cosas que hacer en los demás grupos ahora que me he desocupado comenzare a presentarle a los nuevos compañeros que se integraran a este grupo en primer lugar tenemos a la Srita. Serenity Kisara Wheeler perteneciente al colegio Domino del sur y ascendida por nuestra escuela a sexto semestre por- Joey ya había dejado de jugar vencidas con Tristán para prestar atención a los nuevos estudiantes la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a su linda hermana en el mismo salón que el._

_-Por favor jovencita tome asiento a lado del joven Seto Kaiba-, todo los hombres de la clase comenzaron a hacer barullo a Serenity no le importo pero a su querido hermano si por tal motivo empezó con sus pensamientos a divagar en contra de sus compañeros bola de pervertidos pensó al tiempo que Serenity se sentaba a lado de su rival quizás para Joey era algo incomodo el tener a su hermanita cerca de Seto Kaiba por otro lado, era la primera vez que Kaiba prestaba atención a las presentaciones de sus compañeros en especial a Serenity por primera vez había soltado su libro para fijarse en aquel hermoso ángel, Joey se retorcía en su asiento por la atención que Kaiba prestaba a su querida hermana jamás permitiría que Seto se acercara a ella y mucho menos algún otro joven que la pretendiese y eso iba para Tristán que también estaba pensado en su hermana nadie la merece más que yo._

_ Los pensamientos de Tristán volaban a la par que los pensamientos de Joey y Kaiba mientras uno pensaba como acercarse a la joven los otros dos divagaban en como ahorcarlo, Yami con los brazos cruzados esperaba el momento oportuno para acercarse a la amiga de Yugi tal perecía que sería una buena oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos y porque no tratar de conquistar el corazón de alguna de sus compañeras de todo lo bueno que había sido el cambio lo único rescatable eran los compañeros de clase porque para Yami no importaba el prestigio que podría tener su nuevo colegio ni si quiera las actividades que tendría que realizar para lograr graduarse con honores._

_ Todos estos pensamientos le provocaban retorcijones en el estomago pero era su defensa en contra de la soledad que sentía en el interior de su alma la prefecta una vez más interrumpió sus pensamientos puesto que era el turno de su hermana y su prima- Ahora tengo el gusto de presentarles a las Srtas. Mia Mutou y Akira Katsuya procedentes del colegio Amun-Sherit de la ciudad del Cairo al igual que el joven Yami Mutou trasladado de la misma institución.-_

_ ¿Yami Mutou? Pensaron a la vez Kaiba, Joey, Tristán y Anzu al ver aquellas personas si no fuera porque se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos ni si quiera prestarían atención al menos Anzu no lo haría salvo que hubiese una razón poderosa para hacerlo, sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro primero las jóvenes que se sentaron a su lado y luego el joven que se sentaría a lado de Yugi ¿qué más sorpresas habría? se pregunto ella misma._

_ Acaso no le daba gusto saber que Serenity y Mai estarían con ella ni que decir de su amigo Yugi quizás eran las únicas razones por las que valía la pena enfrentar aquel dolor silencioso que ocultaba en la soledad de su alma…_

_ La Srta. Prefecta todavía no terminaba con las presentaciones aun hacían falta algunos estudiantes que por el horario se les había hecho tarde, la siguiente en la lista sería Mai Valentine sonaron algunas adulaciones por parte de sus compañeros cuando paso por el pasillo directo a sentarse a lado de Joey, Joey en sus pensamientos solo tenía lo siguiente Mai se ha puesto muy sexy, ¿Le gustare? Mai le arrojo una mirada de enfado si había algo que no le agradaba de Joey era su forma de pensar (espero que Joey no esté pensando cosas de mi)_

_ A las carreras como siempre prenso un joven que venía corriendo junto con sus hermanos por el pasillo que iba directo al aula donde se encontraba la prefecta esta al verlos reprendió a los jóvenes por llegar tarde -¿Qué horas son estas de llegar joven Ryo?- Ryo no sabía que contestarle salvo que- Se descompuso el carro de mi padre-No me diga más joven Bakura que sea la última vez que llega tarde respondió la prefecta indicándole que tomara asiento._

_ Mientras Ryo tomaba asiento la prefecta fue presentando a sus hermanos Amane y Yami Bakura procedentes del colegio Domino este, todos se sorprendieron al ver a los hermanos en especial Anzu que nunca pensó que Ryo tuviera hermanos y vamos uno tan parecido a aquel ser que alguna vez moro dentro del cuerpo de su amigo, todo era tan confuso para ella en especial la llegada de Miho, Duke Devlin y Vivian Wong, Miho estaba de intercambio estudiantil al igual que Duke y Vivian los conocía muy poco al menos a Duke y Vivian porque a Miho la conocía de toda la vida era su mejor amiga a la cual le contaba casi todo lo que pasaba con ella._

_ Por fin habían acabado las presentaciones era un alivio para todos, puesto que ya no querían más sorpresas, pero les esperaba una que para varios seria agradable y para otros no tanto y en ese preciso momento estaba por llegar; la prefecta salió del aula con la esperanza de que recibieran bien a la profesora de Historia del Antiguo Egipto y que se comportaran como era debido mientras ambas platicaban afuera del salón los estudiantes aprovecharon para cuchichear los acontecimientos primero la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes._

_Bueno me da gusto que sigan leyendo mi historia por ahora les dejo este capítulo que lo disfruten mucho, deseo aclarar lo siguiente en el caso de Amane se sabe que ella está muerta pero en mi fanfic quise retomar su personaje con vida para agregarle algunos hermanos a Ryo vamos que no esté solo. Lo mismo con Vivian y Duke que es otra pareja que me gusta y creo que se merece la pena el nombrarlos aunque en el anime y el manga figuren en otra cosa. Terminado de clarar esto me retiro hasta el siguiente capítulo besos y abrazos. _


	6. El regreso al pasado

_La esperanza renace de aquel que siente y busca el amor no importa lo lejano que se encuentre siempre habrá una puerta por donde surja la luz…_

Algunos de los nuevos compañeros que llegaron al colegio Domino no estaban preparados para el bombardeo de preguntas que los demás estudiantes tenían para ellos, Serenity comenzó a sentirse agobiada al igual que Mai por el montón de cuestiones que les hacían en especial la típica ¿Tienen novio? Todo caminaba bien salvo por algunos contratiempos quizás la hora de la clase se alargaría porque la profesora no ingresaba al salón. -¡Buenos días profesora!- Argumento la prefecta que estaba a las afueras del aula.- ¡Buenos días! dijo la maestra en la espera de entrar con sus alumnos la prefecta le sonrió no sin antes darle algunos consejos de cómo manejar a los jóvenes-Les estaba explicando a los muchachos que se comportaran como es debido- No creo que sea necesario estoy segura que serán buenos chicos repuso la profesora al tiempo que la prefecta le volvía a comentar- pierda cuidado cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes.-

Nadie pensaba de que la prefecta tenía detenida a la profesora en el pasillo hablando del comportamiento de los alumnos en cómo debían dirigirse hacia su instructora lo único que podían saber es que las horas avanzaban demasiado rápido al punto de que no podría haber clase. Aunque conociendo a los maestros como eran encontraría la excusa perfecta para que la clase se diera y en este caso así iba a ser.

Alguien tocaba la puerta en la espera de que fuese abierta nadie quería pararse Yami observo a todos sus compañeros al parecer nadie era capaz de ser cortes pensó en el momento en que se paro para abrir la puerta, la sorpresa que se llevo al ver quien era -¡Ishizu Ishtar!- Murmuro por debajo para que nadie lo escuchara Isis solo sonrió al ver a una cara tan conocida-¡Buenos días joven!-respondió mientras entraba al salón y Yami volvía a su asiento el barullo aun no terminaba algunos están tan metidos en sus pensamientos en el caso de Seto Kaiba no dejaba de mirar a Serenity, ¿Cómo es posible? Que el tonto de Wheeler tenga una hermana tan hermosa, es increíble para mí que nunca me haya fijado en ella, creo que desde el torneo de ciudad batallas en especial ese día que me reclamo de porque no llevamos a Bakura a un hospital, aun recuerdo cuando se inclino ante mi diciéndome si me importaba mas mi torneo que la vida de una persona. De no ser por Duke y Tristán las cosas las hubiese manejado de otra forma pensó aun que no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar Ischizu ya estaba ante todos.

-¡Muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes!, mi nombre es Ishizu Isthar me conocen como Isis tengo un Doctorado en Egiptología y Medicina General con especialidad en ginecología- comento mientras sacaba su computadora y la conectaba a la pantalla todo seria manejado por la tecnología el monitor mostraba en como estarían divididas las unidades de clases por lo tanto la clase daría inicio.

-Observo caras conocidas sin duda estoy feliz de tenerlos como alumnos nos vamos a divertir mucho en especial porque tengo grandes planes para cada uno de ustedes-, tanto Mía como Akira pusieron atención a todo lo que decía Ihizu ellas la conocían también puesto que era descendiente de la sacerdotisa Isis- Por lo que veo todos se han quedado callados, bueno creo que será lo mejor por ahora ya que veremos las temáticas que afrontaremos en este semestre joven Yami sería tan amable de cerrar las persianas para poder proyectar en la pantalla el curso- dijo gentilmente Ishizu, genial, pensó Yami genial ahora no solo tendría por qué preocuparse por su hermana y su prima sino también por la profesora.

Cuantas cosas más pasarían ese día, Anzu comenzó a escribir en su libreta todo lo que vería en esa clase claro que no prestaba atención a todo lo que Ishizu decía quería olvidar que la conocía incluso que alguna vez cruzaron alguna palabra le hacía sentir mal tanto que ella misma se había propuesto en ser la estudiante nada mas aunque eso no sería del todo cierto. Por una parte le interesaba saber que había sido de Atem y por otra trataba de olvidarlo pero le era muy difícil, su dolor y pena solo le pertenecían a ella el único que sabía de aquel sentimiento eran Yugi y Serenity nadie más, ni Joey ni Tristán ni incluso Miho sabían por lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

-Muy bien jóvenes ahora que su compañero ha cerrado las persianas proyectare el plan de estudios. Esta clase se llama Historia del Antiguo Egipto la cual abarcara las siguientes unidades: Ubicación geográfica, los primeros indicios egipcios, desarrollo económico, social, cultural, religioso y el reinado de Namer. Segundo rublo: El inicio de los reinos faraónicos, matemáticas, arquitectura, escultura, pintura, clases sociales, medicina y actividades recreativas. Tercer rublo: Los últimos reinados faraónicos, la invasión de los romanos y cuarto rublo: Principales descubrimientos egipcios, la maldición de Tutankamon y otras leyendas y por último las excavaciones más importantes hasta nuestros días.-

Los estudiantes comenzaron a anotar en sus cuadernos la larga lista de temas que verían en el semestre, Anzu volvió sus ojos a Ishizu de alguna forma le tenía respeto pero no por ser su profesora si no ser aquella persona que le ayudo a relacionarse como amiga de Atem suspiro en silencio tratando de calmar sus pensamientos Ishizu continuo con la clase dando algunas explicaciones del curso.-Se que están todos sorprendidos por la cantidad de temas que veremos pero son necesarios para que entiendan otro tipo de cultura que es diferente a la nuestra estoy consciente que no podremos abarcar todo en un semestre así que no se preocupen veremos lo más importante de cada rublo, espero encontrar el apoyo de todos ustedes para que las clases sean más amenas y les parezcan interesantes ¿Alguna pregunta?- Isis diviso una mano levantada entre los demás estudiantes espero unos segundos antes de darle la palabra a la joven que había levantado su mano, al ver que nadie más participaría dio la oportunidad a la Srta. Mutou de hacer su pregunta.

-Sea breve por favor- Mía tuvo mucho tacto para hacer su cuestión ya que no quería provocar discusiones con Yami cuando se trataba de hablar sobre la cultura de Egipto no es que Yami lo supiese todo pero por algún motivo era bastante celoso de sus raíces.- En el transcurso de las clases ¿veremos la leyenda de la esposa de Amenhotep III?- Ishizu estaba por contestar cuando Yami alzo su mano-Si joven Mutou; desea comentar algo- Me parece profesora que mi hermana quiere lucirse sacando un tema que esta por demás estudiado y comprobado que no es una leyenda tal cual, si me permite decir la Dinastía XVIII es una de las pocas con cierto esplendor en donde su faraón gracias a sus distintos matrimonios con diferentes princesas logro una prosperidad de tranquilidad y armonía no está por demás agregar que su esposa la Reina Tiy fue una mujer con gran porte y muy activa en cuestiones políticas-. Ishizu quedo impresionada por la información que Yami había aportado a la clase tanto que decidió seguir explicando un poco más sobre la esposa del faraón- Le aplaudo joven Mutou me dejo embelesada con la información que nos ha brindado sin embargo me gustaría agregar otros detalles, la reina Tiye o Tiy como es conocida, fue una mujer bien preparada para gobernar junto a su esposo el faraón Amenhotep III, siendo hija del pueblo y los nobles, su nobleza venia de los títulos que el faraón anterior le había otorgado a sus padres los cuales le fueron leales hasta su muerte por tal motivo el faraón dio el visto bueno de que su hijo se casara con ella.

Se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista se le conoce como la Flor del Nilo aunque si me permiten decirle no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas ya que la princesa se caso a los 10 años al principio ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero después la cosas fueron cambiando con el matrimonio y el nacimiento del primogénito y la venida de sus otros hijos que en total fueron ocho-

Ishizu paró en seco para observar a Anzu la cual estaba tan atenta a la historia que no se percato de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y caían por su rostro, definitivamente era algo muy fuerte pero presente en su memoria tal vez porque se sentía como la reina o simplemente era una coincidencia pero la historia le había llegado hasta el alma a tal punto de empezar a pensar en otras cosas como ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo dejar de llorar.

Su llanto era tan real y desesperante nadie más que Ishizu la notaba sus compañeros estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos Anzu alzo su mano para hacerle más preguntas a Isis sobre la reina Tiye pero en ese momento la joven se desmayo cayendo en su pupitre sin poder decir nada. Todos se asustaron no sabían que hacer Ishizu se acerco a Anzu tratando de despejar el área para que pudiera respirar.

-A ver jóvenes despejen el área necesita respirar Anzu, Anzu ¿Puedes oírme? Anzu- volvió a repetir Isis pero no había respuesta la joven se encontraba inconsciente divagando en su mente de respeten le vinieron algunos recuerdos que no eran propios de ella. Tiy, Tiy ¿Dónde estás pequeña niña?, aquí estoy mami; cielo ya sabes que no me gusta que te escondas, perdóname mami es que me gusta jugar contigo, hay mi lida niña a mí también me encanta jugar contigo ven aquí pequeña.

-Anzu, Anzu pudes oírme Anzu, pero Anzu- no escuchaba nada estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo, Isis se preocupo así que tomo la decisión de llamar a la enfermería no sin antes calmar a los estudiantes que también estaban un tanto consternados por lo ocurrido hasta Yami sintió un golpe en el estomago- jóvenes no me tardo iré hacer una llamada para que traigan una camilla por favor no muevan a su compañera joven Mutou lo dejo a cargo del grupo-obviamente se refería a Yami porque los demás no sabían cómo actuar ante tales situaciones.

Ishizu se alejo de Anzu mientras hacia la llamada a la enfermería para eso tuvo que ausentarse del salón ya que la comunicación se convirtiera en algo mas privado y más rápido para los camilleros al llegar por la joven inconsciente-, Yami tenía algunos conocimientos de medicina y sabia que hacer en caso de que una persona perdiera la conciencia se acerco a Anzu colocándola en el suelo era mucho mas cómodo estar acostado que derrumbado en el pupitre al menos así lo pensó a continuación Yugi si acerco con un pañuelo mojado para limpiar la frente de su amiga.

-Espero que esto le ayude- dijo Yugi mientras Ishizu volvía adentro del salón para ver si Anzu había despertado o si tendrían que llevársela a la enfermería la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Yami junto a ella al igual que Yugi.- Jóvenes creo que ya no será necesario en unos cuantos minutos llegaran los camilleros, Isis analizo la situación algo no andaba bien si en algo tenia de razón era que Anzu podría tener algo más que una simple depresión y quizás lo averiguaría, después de que fuese atendida. Yami continuaba a lado de la joven por si en algún momento reaccionaba pero nada pasaron exactamente 15 minutos ya era mucho tiempo.

Los camilleros llegaron oportunamente para recoger a Anzu, Isis partió con ellos directamente a la enfermería-jóvenes no me tardo regresare pronto absténganse de hacer comentarios inapropiados por favor.-Una vez mas Ishizu dejaría a cargo a Yami del grupo mientras ella se ocupaba de Anzu, el joven no sabía que decir solo se limito a pensar ¿Para qué se habían quedado Mia y Akira? Y por supuesto la necesidad de estar al lado de su compañera algo que le creaba confusión pero no había negación a un cierto interés personal por Anzu que se veía totalmente diferente a las demás chicas al menos así lo pensó él.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, les voy a compartir un poco de información para que conozcamos a Tiye y porque relacione a Anzu con ella. Tiy o Tiye es conocida como la esposa real de Amenhotep III faraón de la dinastía XVIII, una mujer activamente en la política durante el reinado del faraón, una madre que se sacrificaba por el bienestar de sus hijos y a la cual se le conoce que tuvo 8 hijos de los cuales su primogénita fue la princesa Sitamun su otro hijo varón que es conocido como Akenaton por que rompió los lazos religiosos con el clero de Amon también faraón por sucesión de trono, habrá algunos pequeños contrastes pero seguiré la línea que me indica la biografía de la reina Tiy pro ahora esto es un poco de lo que les ofrezco con gusto seguiré aportando datos históricos para que no se me pierden les deseo lo mejor beso y abrazos.


	7. Una esperanza para el amor

_El pasado es un camino que todos recorremos y deseamos olvidar, pero aunque llegue la tristeza siempre estará la felicidad..._

Yami estaba marcado por pensamientos no muy propios de el inclusive todo lo que tenía que ver con Anzu le recordaba a la joven que veía en sus sueños pero como estar seguro de que fuera ella y ¿por qué perturbaba el descanso del joven? Estas y más preguntas se hacía cada vez que intentaba ligar algún indicio de su niñez con el presente actual pero nada salía de su cabeza.

Se retiro a su pupitre a pensar con sus brazos cruzados tratando de averiguar las intenciones de su hermana y su prima, para empezar se le hacía raro que su padre no hubiese notado su presencia, si bueno era típico de él no hablarle con la verdad eso ya le había quedado bastante claro aquella noche en que regreso con su madre y su abuelo. Ahora bien no era buena idea traer recuerdos que le provocaban un nudo en la garganta, así que cambio rápidamente sus pensamientos volviendo a lo de su hermana y su prima ¿Qué haría con ellas? Tendría que ignorarlas y evitar el contacto como familia que eran o simplemente no tomarlas en cuenta en su nueva vida, obvio no podía hacer eso y tampoco tenían la culpa de las decisiones que tomase su padre.

Mientras esto pensaba Yugi y compañía seguían en el mismo asunto ¿Cómo es que Anzu se había desmayado? Había varias teorías y una de ellas era bastante acertada quizás se sintió mal por la historia de la reina si eso debía ser; que otra explicación podía ser Serenity decido intervenir- No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto, ya verán que Anzu estará bien ella es fuerte y pronto la veremos de vuelta solo necesita descansar quizás sus clases de danza son agotadoras por tantos ensayos-.

Mai aporto otra teoría más- y agrégale que con el estado de ánimo que traía se veía cansada y con algunas ojeras mi amiga no ha de estar alimentándose bien ojala pronto se recupere- argumento al tiempo que Yugi respondía con otro comentario- creo que no es bueno especular pero ambas respuestas tienen lógica yo solo espero que este bien y creo que la mayoría piensa lo mismo-.

Tanto Mía como Akira parecían preocupadas aunque no se les notase lo estaban, no precisamente por lo que pensara Yami a Mía le daba igual lo único que le importaba era ayudar a su hermano para que no se estuviese atormentado por sus sueños cosa que sería un poco complicado porque tendría que darle explicaciones que no le competían al menos Yami no sospechaba nada con respecto a su pasado como faraón.

Eso era un alivio porque ese secreto debía quedar así hasta que Yami estuviera listo para afrontar la verdad aunque quien sabe como la tomaría, conociéndolo bien podría sacar su carácter de enojo o a lo mejor se pondría serio o diría eso es imposible se cual fuese su reacción le costaría trabajo aceptarlo y afirmar que Anzu es la joven que perturbaba sus sueños.

Mía tenía que actuar ya, podría contarle a Yugi lo que estaba pasando pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacer eso por mucho que fuera su hermano a penas si le comentaba los detalles a Akira quizás porque había más acercamiento por ser primas aun así no le contaba todo una parte se la guardaba para ella misma como el poco afecto que sentía por su madre entre otras cosas esperaba ser aceptada por su abuelo y la madre de Yami, tal vez era temor e inseguridad pero de verdad necesitaba sentirse querida por su nueva familia ya que su padre no iba poder atenderla.

Mía pensaba todo esto hasta que se le ocurrió acercarse a Yugi sería un buen comienzo si empezaba a conversar con el Akira tan solo observaba la escena lentamente Mía se fue acercando a Yugi con cierta timidez- Hola- dijo Yugi se sorprendió por el saludo al fin tenia frente a frente a su hermana muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza no sabía si abrazarla o decirle un hola como lo había dicho ella, hizo lo primero la abrazo fue un momento de ellos dos ni si quiera tomaron en cuenta a Yami y compañía que los observaban algo extrañados.

-¡Yugi- pronuncio Mía al ver lo que hacía comenzando a temblar-tranquila hermana es algo que tenía que hacer aunque no nos conozcamos te quiero, con lo poco que Yami me ha contado me ha servido para darte este abrazo así que ya no tiembles no te voy a criticar al contrario eres bienvenida a la familia-

Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity y demás compañeros se quedaron con la boca abierta por las palabras de Yugi ¿Qué significaba todo eso? A caso era su hermana bueno algunos ya sospechaban por el apellido, Mía se quedo en silencio tal vez esta apertura le permitiría confiar en Yugi y así contarle todo lo que había investigado sobre Yami y Anzu pero sería en otro momento.

Ambos hermanos se soltaron tenían que decirse muchas cosas pero no sabían cómo empezar quizás en privado era mejor hablar que enfrente de sus amigos y familiares Yugi se atrevió a presentar a su hermana delante de todos sus amigos inclusive le había pedido a Akira que se acercara puesto que también formaba parte de la familia. Con timidez Akira se dirigió hacia ellos Yugi la abrazo Akira nunca había sentido tal calidez de una persona sus padres no eran muy afectivos con ella por eso no conocía el amor y la amistad puesto que le habían enseñado a ser rígida con sus sentimientos

Joey intervino ante tal acontecimiento- No es por nada Yugi pero me da gusto por ti y por ellas sonrió su amigo, Tristán no se quiso quedar atrás- Que bueno que tengas esos detalles aunque no es por nada amigo pero tu hermano me recuerda aquella persona que se fue- Tristán no era nada tonto para darse cuenta que Yami era parecido al faraón solo que no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Yugi y era mejor no hacerlo.

Los demás le dieron felicitaciones entre ellos Duke y Vivian quizás no eran tan cercanos a Yugi y compañía pero eso estaba por cambiar ambos tenían la oportunidad de conocerse un poco mas y qué decir de Vivian esperaba ser aceptada por sus compañeros aunque fuese estudiante del país de China. Para ella era algo nuevo al igual que para Duke que venía del intercambio de Francia, Yami no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo no es que le molestase al contrario era bueno tener a su familia unida omitiendo a su padre que tanta decepción le había dado era un rencor que no lo dejaba tranquilo por la poca importancia que le dio a su hermana cuando eran pequeños.

Quizás el tiempo lo diría y cambiase algunas cosas pero por el momento era imposible que sucediesen; era como pedirle que cambiara su trabajo por sus hijos Yami se debatía entre sus sentimientos y sus frustraciones olvidando por un momento el incidente de Anzu pero no lo necesario para volver a concentrarse en ella ¿Qué tanto estaría pasando en la enfermería? ¿Por qué no volvían? Los minutos pasaban ya era demasiado tiempo de no haber una respuesta de parte de Ishizu y su compañera.

Ishizu mientras tanto continuaba en la enfermería en la espera de que Anzu estuviese bien al parecer su desmayo no era cualquier cosa al menos eso había dejado ver el colega de Isis, por lo tanto tenía que ser algo grave esos minutos que pasaban la angustiaban tanto que no encontraba la forma de avisar a sus alumnos todo parecía indicar que Anzu no volvería al aula, que esto termine pensó para sus adentros y al parecer así iba a ser porque el doctor salió menos estresado.- Dra. Ishizu- Isis se parado de inmediato-sobre lo sucedido con su alumna es un caso normal siendo sincero la joven tuvo su desmayo porque presente un cuadro de dos meses de embarazo- ¿embarazo? Un embarazo ¿pero como había sucedido? Ishizu no sabía que decir ante tal noticia pero cobro valor para hablar- ¿Esta seguro del diagnostico doctor?-

-Afirmativo de seguro aun no sentía los síntomas por tal motivo considero que sea trasladada al Hospital Domino para que sea evaluada y reconfirmen el diagnostico si gusta puedo encargarme del traslado- Isis lo miro a los ojos quería encontrar otra respuesta aunque sabría que no la encontraría.-Creo que es lo mejor yo tengo que volver con los estudiantes que deben estar preocupados por su compañera- Antes de que se retire la joven desea hablar con usted dice que es muy importante.- Isis estaba por irse pero al escuchar que Anzu quería hablar con ella se detuvo.

-Hablare con ella más tarde cuando su diagnostico se definitivo colega gracias por informarme la dejo en sus manos-respondio Isis mientras se marchaba rumbo al salón sin saber cómo reaccionarían los demás cuando se dieran cuenta que Anzu no iba a regresar por hoy a clases, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Ishizu. Durante el trayecto decidió hacer una llamada muy importante- Buenas tardes habla la egiptóloga Ishizu Isthar necesito que me preparen un cuarto dentro del museo es para una persona muy especial- argumento Isis tratando de no dar muchas explicaciones a los encargados del museo solo lo necesario para que comprendieran la situación, Ishizu vivía dentro del museo Domino tenía varias habitaciones disponibles no solo las galerías donde se mostraban todo tipo de arte, el museo era su casa en donde podía trabajar y vivir al mismo tiempo incluso podía tener uno que otro invitado en el caso de Anzu ella sería bienvenida.

El camino al aula era algo largo tiempo para hacer otra llamada de su importancia- Con el Dr. Mazaki por favor, gracias; doctor Mazaki que gusto me da encontrarlo- a mi me da gusto que me hables Ishizu ¿Qué sucede?- no sé cómo abordar la conversación pero se trata de su hija Anzu-Isis espero unos segundos antes de decirle que Anzu estaba embarazada-¿Ishizu sigues ahí? Pregunto el Dr. Mazaki-Si aquí sigo es que hubo algo de interferencia ya sabe la tecnología a veces falla en cuanto a lo de su hija la joven está esperando un bebe- se hizo un silencio profundo de parte del doctor Mazaki- ¿Cómo es posible eso? Que mi hija este esperando un hijo-.

-yo tampoco lo comprendía Dr. Hasta que me confirmaron el diagnostico se que ha de estar pensando en momento pudo ocurrir esto,- efectivamente Ishizu porque para que pasara eso el tendría que haber estado con mi hija- y si Anzu estuvo aquella noche con él puede ser que tuvo contacto físico porque ella no se dio cuenta de que está embarazada y de dos meses comento Isis

El Dr. Mazaki se quedo unos momentos en silencio reflexionando las palabras de Ishizu, sería posible que su adorada tuviese relaciones con el de ser así entonces alguien tenía que responder por su acto según Isis el faraón no tenia memorias y no recordaba quien era él lo único que sabía es que era hermano de Yugi y pertenecía a la familia Mutou.-¿doctor Mazaki sigue en la línea? Pregunto Ishizu- Si Isis sigo aquí es solo que todo esto me dejo sorprendido-No es para menos y más ahora que tenemos el problema de que el padre no recuerda absolutamente nada, tiene sueños pero no logra identificar a la joven que lo perturba y busca- Aun así Isis el tiene que responder por lo que hizo no digo que mi hija no tenga algo de responsabilidad pero es de dos el asunto en cuanto pueda desocuparme iré a verla a ciudad Domino- Yo le sugiero que se dirija al museo su hija se quedara conmigo yo veré por ella durante el embarazo y poco a poco iremos descubriendo el pasado de ambos- me parase muy bien Ishizu gracias por mantenerme al tanto sobre mi hija,-pierda cuidado ella está en muy buenas manos.

Isis se desconecto de la llamada ya le faltaba poco para llegar al salón Yami estaba nervioso tanto que cuando le hablo su hermana saco su carácter de terco y enojan que a veces llegaba a poner cuando las cosas se salían de control y en este caso el hecho de que Mia se acercara no le esperaba algo bueno que decir- ¿Todo bien Yami? Pregunto Mia esperando su respuesta- ¿Qué quieres Mía?- Mía no se iba dejar intimidar por el poco tacto que Yami estaba teniendo con ella así que prosiguió-Pues saber cómo te encuentras si estás bien porque te noto algo preocupado ¿es por Anzu? Yami puso una mirada fría,-deja de mirarme así se que te cuesta aceptar que te preocupas por alguien- Mia deja de…-

Buenos días tengan todos ustedes es un placer el traer un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste mucho y no se preocupen en el próximo segmento escribiré lo que Yami quiere decirle a su hermana besos y abrazos con gusto espero sus mensajes.


	8. El despertar de los recuerdos

_El camino es duro pero siempre habrá una salida, no importa que tan alejado este siempre habrá una oportunidad para el amor..._

Yami puso una mirada fría Mía se sobresalto por tal comportamiento que le respondió con mucha sinceridad y dureza,-deja de mirarme así se que te cuesta aceptar que te preocupas por alguien- Mía deja decirme que hacer y qué no hacer quieres, además a ti que te da el que me interese en Anzu. Me hace pensar que estas enterada de algo que yo no sé y que por lo tanto estas interesada en que me preocupe por aquella chica.

Mía no supo que decir se quedo callada prefirió macharse no tenía el ánimo de enfrentar a su hermano en algo que ni el mismo lo entendería la puerta estaba por abrirse todos estaban revueltos platicando de distintas cosas que poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta que Ishizu había abierto la puerta en cuanto entro la comenzaron a bombardear de preguntas las típicas ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Que tiene? ¿Por qué no regreso con ella? Isis no tenía cabeza para responder aun seguía impactada por el diagnostico de Anzu que tuvo mucho cuidado en no revelar nada y mucho menos enfrente del que sería el futuro padre.

Ishizu se le complicaban las cosas por una parte tenía que responder a sus alumnos para que estuviesen tranquilos y por otra prefería no hacerlo, pero no sería ético de su parte el no decir nada así que cobro valor y comenzó a hablar-A ver jóvenes por favor tomen asiento les explicare la situación su compañera fue trasladada al hospital Domino para un chequeo general y unos estudios que no ponen en riesgo su vida. Al parecer para Yami no fue suficiente información quería saber mas así que encaro a Isis-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

Todos en el salón se volvieron a ellos al parecer comenzaría una discusión demasiado fuerte,- No le permito que me hable de esa forma, ese no debería ser tu comportamiento ante mi joven Yami puesto que soy tu superior, -reprendió Ishizu.- ¡Para tu información Isis! te recuerdo que debes cuidar de Anzu a la cual tuve que dejar porque no me quedo otra opción ya que era mi destino-¿Su destino? Fue el signo de interrogación de sus compañeros incluso para Yugi y compañía no había comprensión a lo que había argumentado Yami, tanto Mia y Akira se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al escuchar tal declaración, Yami no sabía que decir tan solo se tapo la boca ¿De dónde habían salido esas palabras? que ni el mismo entendía.

Se hizo una pausa larga antes de que Ishizu interviniera, la clase estaba por terminar y era lo mejor porque así se olvidarían de aquellas palabras, al parecer Yami estaba teniendo recuerdos en el inconsciente porque para que saliera esa frase era porque sus recuerdos estaban volviendo, como fuera la situación los alumnos tenían que marcharse a la siguiente clase- jóvenes los veré en la próxima clase por favor estense tranquilos-, respondió Ishizu mientras se retiraba al salón de profesores dejando a un Yami todo confundido.

Mía no sabía si debía acercarse o no pero tendrían que hablar muy seriamente con el puesto que nunca había visto a su hermano de aquella forma un tanto déspota, y mucho menos frente a un profesor, decidió perder el miedo para enfrentar a Yami -¿Que fue todo eso hermano? Yami no sabía que contestarle comenzó a titubear- Yo, bueno, no es nada Mía- salió corriendo del aula para reflexionar todo lo que había ocurrido durante la clase mientras Mía trataba de detenerlo-¡Yami espera!- fueron sus palabras pero él no le hizo el menor caso dejándola a su suerte Yugi se acerco hacia donde estaban abrazo a su hermana-déjalo Mía el sabrá lo que hace no te preocupes yo confió en que este reflexionando todo lo ocurrido.

Mía levanto su mirada-Es que ya no lo reconozco Yugi antes era serio pero ahora fue algo tosco con Ishizu y conmigo-Creo que deberías dejarlo que se desahogue hoy tuvo un día pesado lo digo porque tuvimos un incidente con el abuelo y esta noche nos espera un largo sermón de parte del y agrégale lo que paso con Anzu, no lo justifico pero debe de estar estresado argumento-Yugi.

Mía suspiro- ojala sea eso y no sea otra cosa que lo perjudique mas Yugi y creo que tienes razón debería dejarlo por su bien y el mío que han, sido muchas sorpresas para este día- Joey compañía observaban toda la escena ¿Qué diablos le había pasado al hermano de Yugi? Para decir semejante barbarie ¿Qué tenía que ver con Anzu? Algunos recuerdos removieron la mente de todos incluyendo los de Kaiba en especial aquel día en como Yugi tuvo que despedirse del faraón

Flas back

¡Soy el hijo del gran faraón Akhenamkhanen! Faraón dijeron a una sola voz tanto Yugi como compañía querían evitar que Atem se fuera en especial Anzu la cual estaba dispuesta a irse con el aunque no fuera lo correcto-¡Atem no te puedes ir! Sé que es difícil aceptar esta realidad pero no es justo que te vayas, cuando apenas te estábamos conociendo ante todo se que tu alma ha de descansar pero no quiero que te vayas, unas lagrimas caían de los ojos de Anzu y de sus amigos en verdad no querían que se fuera pero era su destino.

-Hay cosas que no podremos entender Anzu y sé que pesa en no comprenderlas pero es lo mejor para todos no debemos ser egoístas somos afortunados de haberlo conocido a pesar de que no estuvo una larga estadía y déjame decirte algo faraón no te vas de nosotros porque todo lo que nos has dejado se quedara en nuestros corazones argumento Joey- Yugi

No sabía que decir pero entendía lo que Atem estaba haciendo, aunque no pudiera decir más palabras, con las que Joey había dicho era más que suficiente para darle la idea al faraón mientras tanto Anzu no encontraba consuelo a su dolor aquella noche que habían pasado jamás la olvidaría. Atem de antemano no quería dejarla pero era su destino y por alguna razón también era el destino de Anzu.

Las puertas de piedra estaban abiertas de en par en par listas para recibir al faraón no sin antes de que Yugi dijera la frase que los caracterizaba- Es tu turno faraón- Atem al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos casi lo hacían reconsiderar la propuesta de marcharse pero su obligación como monarca el volver con los suyos era parte de su deber y así lo haría jamás olvidaría lo aprendido con sus amigos y con Anzu con ella conoció el amor y la amistad y aunque él le había dejado claro aquella noche que tendría que marcharse no podía dejar de sentir un inmenso vacío, quizás con el tiempo ella se recuperaría y sería feliz.

Atem agradeció todo lo aprendido en su viaje por descubrir quién era así como a sus amigos que nunca lo dejaron solo, jamás olvidaría los torneos y las aventuras que vivo junto a ellos, todo eso quedaría en su mente y aunque lo olvidase tal vez en algún punto tendría la oportunidad de vivir con ellos en su época como otra persona, eso esperaba para regresar con Anzu y conocerla un poco mas antes de entablar alguna relación mas allá de la amistad aunque aquella noche que pasaron juntos ya había sobrepasado ese límite.

El ya no la miraba como una amiga la veía como algo mas quizás el haber estado juntos le permitió conocer su alma y su corazón de lo que realmente escondían cada uno y lo que sentían el uno por el otro Atem suspiro pero decidió a regresar a su tiempo lentamente caminando hacia la entrada poco a poco su ropas fueron cambiando al igual que se iba rencontrando con su familia y amigos que lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos eso también incluía a su esposa y sus hijos aunque Anzu no logro ver la silueta de aquella mujer que le esperaba.

Fin del flas back

Esos recuerdos afectaron de alguna manera los pensamientos de Kaiba sería posible que aquel ser un tanto diferente para el allá regresado, tendría que descubrirlo de ser así lo retaría a un duelo de monstruos y ahí se demostraría quien sería el mejor de los dos era una espinita que no podía quitarse aunque había admitido su derrota esta era una oportunidad de volver a ser el numero uno.

Mientras tanto Yugi y compañía recordaban aquellas palabras antes de que Atem se marchara sin duda podría ser posible que el faraón estuviera entre ellos eso sería un alivio no solo para todos si no para Anzu que al parecer fue la más mortificada por su partida. Quizás no entenderían los actos de Yami pero algo si era seguro el parecido que tenia con Atem no se podía discutir.

Yugi trato de desviar sus pensamientos platicando con sus amigos la mayoría ya habían salido del aula para la hora del descanso tanto Mía como Akira siguieron a Yugi y compañía- Así que son tus parientes e Yugi, un gusto señoritas mi nombre es Tristán y mi otro amigo que tengo se llama Joey es un gusto conocerlas sean bienvenidas a ciudad Domino- argumento Tristan al tiempo que Joey tomaba la palabra para devolver el saludo como ha dicho aquí mi compañero es un placer que estén aquí las amigas de Yugi también son mis amigas Mía y Akira pusieron una cara de timidez- no sean tímidas no les haremos nada tan solo queremos ser sus amigos dijo Serenity que venía acompañada de Mai la cual asintió al saludo- Así es sé que nos ven con cara de dudas por lo ocurrido allá adentro pero les aseguro a las dos que no mordemos soy Mai una gran amiga de Yugi-.

-Mucho gusto Mai soy Mía y ella es mi prima Akira por lo que veo tu y Serenity son grandes amigas- Así es nos conocimos en ciudad batallas desde ahí floreció nuestra amistad- Ambas sonrieron. Estaban felices de tener nuevas compañeras con quienes platicar obvio que no se les olvidaba Anzu y de su salud en el fondo seguían muy preocupadas por ella.

Yugi al igual que sus amigos no dejaban de pensar en Anzu incluso Miho estaba consternada a tal grado que le costaba trabajo el comentar algo sobre su amiga o incluso acercarse a sus amigos había estado de viaje por tiempo indefinido y apenas había vuelto todo le parecía confuso Yugi, Joey, Tristán y Ryo es como si los hubiesen cambiado ahora cada uno con hermanos no sabía qué hacer si acercarse o no.

Yugi la miro de lejos y la invito a unirse con ellos-¡Hola Miho! Saludo Yugi- tanto tiempo de no verte ¿Qué tal tu intercambio?-Yo pues muy bien Yugi ya sabes un poco diferente el ambiente- respondió Miho algo tímida- ven amiga quiero presentarte a los demás te aseguro que te aceptaran las chicas son muy buena onda y Tristan y Joey no te han olvidado les dará gusto saludarte sonrió Yugi.

Mientras llevaba a Miho con los demás-mira ellos son Mai, Serenity, Mía, Akira, Yami, Amane, Duke, Vivian y Rebeca les fue presentando a cada nuevo integrantes-¡un gusto Miho!-dijeron a una sola voz al ver a la joven tanto Joey como Ryo y Tristan les dio un gusto verla no sabían que decirle hasta que Amane intervino- Un gusto conocerte, Ryo me ha platicado de ti dice que le ayudaste mucho cuando ingreso a la escuela, espero que también me ayudes con eso porque soy nueva y no conozco muy bien este lugar. Miho le sonrió-será un placer el mostrarte la escuela en especial los talleres que ofrecen te aseguro que te gustaran mucho.

Poco a poco se fue desenvolviendo en la plática hasta Yami Bakura intervino- un gusto señorita mi nombre es Yami Bakura pero puedes decirme Bakura beso su mano como todo un caballero, Miho se sintió alagada ante tal saludo que a Tristán no le agrado mucho y este que se cree pensó sus celos afloraron un poco tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a Miho y ahora que por fin había regresado llega otro y acaparaba su atención, que dilema había varias compañeras que le gustaban pero no tanto como Miho.

Al parecer la señorita Nosaka era capaz de acelerar el corazón de Tristán al punto de llegar a explotar, pero era algo que ni el mismo Tristán comprendía quizás sentía algo mas por ella de ser así el tiempo lo diría- Al parecer tengo un amigo algo celoso- respondió Joey antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza que provoco que se armara una pelea.

Yugi al ver la situación decidió intervenir una vez más con ayuda de Ryo para separar a Joey y Tristán a Kaiba no le hacia la menor gracia, pobre de Serenity tenía un hermano algo inmaduro pensó tratando de desviar su mirada hacia la señorita Wheeler tan bella y distinguida no había duda que sería la novia perfecta para Seto Kaiba.

Y hasta aquí les dejo espero que les guste este capítulo ya saben que los quiero besos y abrazos.


	9. Memorias encontradas

_El viento mueve al espíritu pero el alma se queda grabada..._

No cabía duda Serenity Wheeler seria la novia perfecta para Seto Kaiba solo faltaba algo para que ese paso se lograra el ganarse su corazón porque estaba seguro que su hermano le había dicho montón de pestes sobre el pero conociendo a Wheeler no caería tan bajo el hablar mal de un rival porque quisiera o no Wheeler era su rival no de amor pero si del duelo de monstruos.

Le había costado aceptarlo pero Wheleer merecía ese título aun así por el orgullo de Kaiba jamás escucharía de su boca decir que él era un rival o un buen oponente, como fuera la situación Kaiba estaba dispuesto a conquistar a la dama en cuestión y no perdería la oportunidad frente a Tristan y Duke que parecía muy pegados a ella desde el torneo de ciudad batallas.

Afortunadamente al parecer uno de sus contrincantes había quedado embelesado por la belleza de Vivian Wong si bueno era bonita no podía dudarlo pero no se le comparaba a Serenity quizás ella no jugaba duelo de monstruos pero si hablamos de belleza Serenity le ganaba al por mayor incluyendo a su antigua exnovia Anzu Mazaki le dolía el pensar en ella puesto que nunca le había prestado atención como merecía Kaiba era un galán codiciado por las mujeres pero demasiado frio solo Anzu tuvo el valor de salir con él.

A Seto no le gustaba hacer comparaciones pero sin duda Anzu tenía su belleza natural como Serenity quizás ambas eran de diferente carácter era algo que le gustaba a él una mujer decidida y fuerte pero dulce por dentro que fuera todo lo contrario de la típica princesa mimada, presumida y egoísta, no soportaba a ese tipo de mujer porque le recordaba a sus errores del pasado.

Era algo que no se podía perdonar le costaba trabajo asimilarlo en especial por su hermano Mokuba que siempre le demostraba su lealtad desde que eran unos niños para Mokuba su hermano era la viva imagen de su padre, decidido, fuerte, inteligente y sobre todo un verdadero protector, para Kaiba el saber que su hermano lo tenía en un pedestal le hacía esforzarse cada vez mas y aunque fuera agotador el estaba dispuesto a todo por su hermano.

Yugi logro divisar a Kaiba a lo lejos escondido detrás de un árbol como siempre con su libro en mano no se atrevió a hablarle no es que se llevaran mal pero desde su viaje a Egipto Seto había tomado la decisión de permanecer alejado de Yugi y sus amigos al parecer estaba afectado por ser el sacerdote Seto primo hermano de Atem aunque no tuvieran nada que ver en el presente a Kaiba no le hacía nada de gracia el saber que algunas vez fue pariente lejano de Yugi es mas no creía en su pasado por mucho que Ishizu le insistiera que así había sido.

Yugi se sumergió en otras preocupaciones como su hermano Yami el cual se retiro para pensar todo lo ocurrido en el aula aun no comprendía porque de su boca habían salido aquellas palabras seria acaso la necesidad de estar alado de Anzu o simplemente a ambos les afecto la historia de la princesa o seria que su hermana sabía mucho mas de la situación y no quería decirle nada.

Eso debía ser su hermana de seguro tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando si no fuera así no estaría tan interesada en conocer a Anzu o alguna de sus amigas, todo estaba encajando quizás necesitaba algo de tiempo para que su hermana dijera todo lo que sabia y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar, así tendría que pasar la autoridad de Isis encontraría la cualquier forma la que fuera con tal de saber más sobre aquella historia de la princesa del Nilo.

El timbre de la chicharra sonó para la siguiente clase y lo que menos quería era llegar tarde así que puso manos a la obra ya encontraría otro momento para idear su estrategia inclusive para saber más de aquella joven que lo tenía con ansiedad en qué momento le dio por desmayarse a Anzu y preocuparlo de aquella forma con qué derecho esa chica se había introducido en sus pensamientos y emociones.

Yami ladeo la cabeza sus ideas lo estaban traicionando a tal grado de perder una vez más el control pero en esta ocasión no había nadie presente. Y eso era un alivio al menos para él así no tendría a quien gritarle ni desquitarse con nadie camino a paso rápido para llegar al aula la sorpresa que se llevo al ver quien sería su profesor ¡Marik Isthar! Para ser un maestro de química era algo joven quizás tendría unos 20 años pero no cabía duda la familia Isthar lo seguía cuando menos se lo imaginaba.

La clase transcurrió normal casi no había preguntas la mayoría se dedicaba a observar por la ventana o pensar en otras cosas al menos la mitad de la clase como que medio prestaba atención al profesor eso le colmo la paciencia a Marik que los hizo volver de su trance -¡Otra vez mirando a la ventana! Por favor es el colmo se que lo de la Srta. Mazaki es lamentable pero no es para que estén así todo el tiempo.

-Profesor creo que lo que le paso a nuestra compañera fue algo que nadie se esperaba, por lo tanto considero que debería tener un poquito de decoro al hablar de su alumna- respondió Mía al ver la actitud de su maestro- Marik observo a la jovencita no dijo nada tan solo se limito a poner una cara seria a Yami no le pareció en absoluto que Marik le pusiera esa cara a Mía que tan solo defendía su punto de vista estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento para defender a su hermana pero por algún motivo no lo hizo por primera vez no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a Marik poco a poco su mal humor estaba floreciendo en primer lugar por sus pensamientos en donde aparecía Anzu cada vez que podía.

La necesidad de pensar en ella provocaba un mal comportamiento en su interior no quería aceptarlo pero en él se mostraba tal cual así que decidió cambiar sus ideas por otras menos agresivas las cosas podían salirse de control en cualquier momento y empezaría otra discusión respiro hondo para obligarse a estar sentado y cerrar su boca. Yugi lo observaba queriendo controlarse en especial por Mía que parecía muy molesta ante tal mirada de su profesor, Marik no era mucho de su agrado y eso lo dejo ver al momento que defendió a Anzu.

La clase se estaba tornando pesada a tal grado de que los estudiantes ya no estaban poniendo atención. Mientras esto ocurría Ishizu se dirigía a paso rápido hacia el salón donde estaba su hermano impartiendo la materia de química apenas si tenía tiempo puesto que Anzu ya había llegado al museo Domino y no quería hacerla esperar y dejarla con dudas por si preguntaba algo referente a su desmayo. Todo se estaba tornando complicado en especial el recordar como Yami le había contestado eso daba indicios de que el faraón estaba recuperando una que otra memoria.

Toco la puerta pero nadie respondía, volvió a tocar Marik le abrió la puerta ella respondió con gesto de saludo -¡buenos días profesor!- Apenas eran las 10: 30 am -es un placer verlo espero que no esté interrumpiendo la clase Ishizu observo a Yami tal parecía que estaba del todo tranquilo con su presencia al menos eso era lo que aparentaba- No interrumpió la clase mi estimada Ishizu eso solo que estos jovencitos no han querido trabajar por estar viendo a la ventana y no conforme con ello se atreven a cuestionarme él porque los estoy regañando y no soy el único que se ha quejado también los demás profesores han dicho lo mismo es lamentable lo que ocurrió a su compañera pero no hay derecho para no prestar atención a la materia ¿No lo creo usted así?-

Isis guardo un momento de silencio para pensar las palabras que le iba a decir a su hermano- Ya lo creo pero debe de entenderlos no es sencillo para ellos el tener que haber visto tal situación de su compañera en especial lo digo por "ciertos alumnos"- Isis se cruzo de brazos- creo y siento que deberíamos hablar un poco mas privado si gusta podría salir un momento conmigo- Marik asintió ambos salieron por la puerta dejando a los alumnos con varias preguntas en la cabeza.

Lamento sacarte así de tu clase pero necesito llevarme algunos alumnos, tu sabes que no me gusta mesclar las cosas del faraón con nuestra vida actual, es necesario que sepas que el joven Yami está recuperando algunas memorias y nuestra misión es proteger a los hijos de la madre Ishtar ellos no tienen idea de los problemas que vendrán cuando sepan que Atem ha vuelto y ha dejado embarazada a la joven Anzu. Marik se quedo sin habla cuando su hermana dijo lo del embarazo- ¿Estás segura de eso? Porque de ser así todos corremos un grave peligro obviamente los que tuvieron contacto con el faraón en especial Anzu.

Marik reflexiono un momento si todo esto se salía de control los enemigos de Atem estarían al asecho y tratarían de matar a Anzu si ellos sabían que ella esperaba un bebe del faraón. Esto no era nada bueno así que le permitió a Ishizu llevarse a los jóvenes siempre y cuando no les revelase todo de un golpe en especial aquellos los cuales no estaban familiarizados con Atem o en todo caso Yami.

-¡Gracias hermano! Te debo una- sonrió Isis mientras regresaban al salón su conversación había sido amena pero con suficiente información para estar prevenidos hasta ahorita no habían aparecido sus enemigos pero eso no garantizaba que no hubiesen espías, de alguna forma Ishizu tenía que hablar con el abuelo de Yugi, Yami y Mia solo que lo haria mas tarde. Isis se dirigió a los estudiantes que debía llevarse al museo-si me permite profesor aquí tengo la lista con los nombres de los jóvenes que me acompañaran, por favor levanten la mano cuando diga su nombre: Yugi, Yami, Mia, Akira, Joey, Serenity, Seto, Yami, Ryo, Amane, Mai, Duke, Vivian, Tristan y Miho creo que son todos-.

- Espero que no hay ningún inconveniente en que me los lleve, afuera nos espera el autobús y como vez se hace tarde mi huésped de seguro ya llego- los jóvenes se levantaron de su pupitre para salir por la puerta en compañía de Ishizu a Marik no le hizo nada de gracia que la mitad de la clase se fuera, pero que otra cosa podía hacer era necesario que se los llevasen para que comprendieran el papel que debían jugar ante tales circunstancias de la vida.

Todos caminaban en silencio al parecer tenían mucho que pensar sobre los nuevos acontecimiento que se avecinaban y vaya sorpresa que se iban a llevar, Mía tenía una idea de a donde se dirigían pero no quiso decir nada en especial por sus hermanos y prima todo marchaba bien hasta que Seto Kaiba hablo con palabras algo secas, -¿Se puede saber a dónde nos lleva?- Isis no le respondió, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la salida del autobús los estudiantes subieron tenían muchas preguntas que hacerles a Isis y en cuanto pudieron soltaron su mar de palabras el primero en la listo era Kaiba al cual Ishizu le respondió- Nos dirigimos al museo Domino tengo que hablar con cada uno de ustedes se que no crearas lo que diré pero espero que tengas cooperación Seto tu más que nadie necesita reflexionar sobre lo que se va a platicar. Kaiba no entendía a lo que Isis se refería pero ya lo averiguaría.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo los quiero mucho poco a poco irán conociendo más cosas sobre Egipto y los enemigos de Anzu besos y abrazos, y no olviden dejar sus mensajes inclusive sugerencias.


	10. El cambio a una nueva vida

_El sol renace para brillar aun en las peores circunstancias_

Ya lo averiguaría, Isis observo a los demás jóvenes cada uno tenía una misión en particular que debían cumplir al pie de la letra. El autobús se movía con tranquilidad no había tanto trafico lo cual era perfecto para Ishizu que no dejaba de pensar en aquella llamada que le habían hecho del hospital Domino

Flas back

Ishizu caminaba de un lugar a otro con el celular en la mano para ver si recibía alguna llamada de urgencia, esperaba que fuera el profesor Mazaki, pero algo la incomodo al ver que la llamada no era precisamente del Dr. Mazaki si no del hospital Domino -¡Buenas días! Dra. Ishizu hablamos del hospital Domino solo para avisarle que la paciente Anzu Mazaki ha sido dada de alta, por tal motivo no vemos la necesidad de que permanezca por más tiempo aqui puesto que ya fue examinada y su diagnostico es exactamente el mismo por el que fue traída.- Entiendo si gustan yo me encargare de la joven en cuestión precisamente estoy por salir de mi trabajo para ir por ella-.

-Si gusta el hospital cuenta con trasporte para trasladar a los pacientes no tenemos ningún problema el llevar a la joven, solo necesitamos la dirección o el lugar en donde la dejaremos- me parece muy bien el lugar es el museo Domino ahí le recibirán mis ayudantes estamos en contacto-.

Fin del flas back

Isis reflexionaba cada momento que pasaba el tiempo era oro no faltaba mucho para llegar al museo pero si había un problema por donde debían entrar la puerta principal estaba sellada porque así lo había ordenado Isis solo quedaba la parte trasera pero sería un riesgo si los muchachos se topaban con Anzu algo que Ishizu no quería por el momento, tenía que pensar deprisa bueno la joven estaba en una habitación y dudaba mucho que la dejarían salir puesto que las instrucciones de Isis era evitar que saliera de los aposentos en donde estaba

El recibimiento de Anzu fue tan especial y con mucha seguridad dentro del museo puesto que ella era la princesa perdida la futura reina de Egipto en espera del heredero real así la miraban los ayudantes de Ishizu que estaban felices de servirle y aunque para Anzu todo era muy extraño tuvo que confiar en aquellas personas si eran amigas de Ishizu confiaría en ellas.

Estaba algo desconcertada porque deseaba estar en su casa y no precisamente en el museo ¿de qué se trataba? Pensó buscando una respuesta lógica pero no la encontraba se sentía fatigada habían sido muchos estudios para determinar lo del desmayo al igual que el traslado todo esto le provoco que se durmiera a tal grado de quedar tendida en la cama, Anzu cayó en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría hasta el día siguiente al menos eso aparentaba.

El autobús estaba por llegar los nervios no se hicieron esperar de parte de los jóvenes al principio no tenían idea de a donde se dirigían pero al ver que habían ingresado al museo Domino se pusieron más tranquilos, nadie hablo durante el trayecto incluso cuando bajaron del camión permanecieron en silencio hasta entrar por la puerta principal una vez dentro las puertas se sellaron tras sus espaldas Ischizu les condujo por los pasillos donde les aguardaba unos sillones cómodos y algo de alimento, en la sala principal del museo, Yami observo el lugar detenidamente como si en algún momento ya hubiese estado ahí con otra persona se le hacía tan familiar desde los colores de la sala hasta las distintas piezas egipcias que estaban colocadas en un orden muy particular, para los nuevos que nunca habían estado dentro del museo se quedaron impresionados por las decoraciones -cada objeto representaba una historia o leyenda- explico Ischizu- pónganse cómodos todos están en su casa lo único que si les pido es mucho respeto a las piezas y decoraciones que tiene el museo en especial la regla de no tocar nada-.

Isis se dirigió a sus ayudantes- Estos jóvenes son importantes para mí les pido la más atenta de sus disposiciones para servirles en lo que necesiten así como evitar que se dispersen por el lugar sin que yo esté presente, especialmente lo digo por aquellas dos jovencitas que son demasiado curiosas-los ayudantes asintieron mientras miraban como Ischizu se iba por otro pasillo en busca de Anzu.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir los alimentos y la bebida para los jóvenes en espera de que se sentaran y disfrutaran cuidando que no se dispersaran por el museo como les había indicado Isis, Yugi no dejaba de observar aquellas colecciones le parecían tan interesantes incluso a su hermano que estaba embelesado por las tablas doradas, él sabía leer muy bien egipcio podía distinguir los jeroglíficos a la perfección. Todos observaban con cuidado hasta Seto que había dejado su libro para ver las grandes estatuas de los faraones ¿Cuánto medirán? se pregunto para si mismo Seto no era muy devoto de las colecciones egipcias o las culturas antiguas pero cuando le llamaba la atención algo era el primero en investigar.

Tanto Mía como Akira miraban con detalle todo aquel lugar un tanto extraño para ellas de no ser porque era un museo se hubiesen perdido pero todo estaba fríamente calculado para que ninguno de los invitados se alejara de la sala principal en nada se parecía al museo del Cairo donde estaban casi todo la colección completa de los faraones aunque algunas veces algo amontonada por el poco espacio que había dentro de la institución puesto que los descubrimientos seguían trayendo nuevas piezas sobre el pasado egipcio.

Algo que les llamo la atención a los jóvenes fue el observar el lapislázuli y el oro con la que estaban decoradas las jarras y los platos en donde les habían servido algo de alimento la sala se convirtió en un banquete de buffet podían tomar lo que gustaran tanto Joey como Tristan fueron los primeros en servirse quizás les había dado algo de pena al inicio puesto que sus compañeros los vieron algo desesperados pero al final todos se dirigieron a la mesa estaban hambrientos quizás no se les notara pero conforme se iban acercando el olor de la comida les venció.

Los ayudantes de Ishizu estaban complacidos de que degustaran de los manjares que habían preparado con mucho esmero mientras esto ocurría. Isis iba por los diferentes pasillos hacia las habitaciones en donde se encontraría con Anzu el trayecto era un poco largo porque tenía que subir algunas escaleras pero nada imposible que no pudiera soportar con tal de que Anzu estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

Al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta pero no se escuchaba nada a lo mejor estaba dormida pensó Isis, era necesariol ver a la princesa y explicarle la situación por la cual estaba pasando desde su embarazo, posiblemente el regreso del faraón sin memorias y el peligro que corría con los sacerdotes de Amón si estos se enteraban de que Anzu estaba embaraza Ishizu sabía de antemano que ellos eran un peligro para toda la familia real por mucho que fueran tiempos modernos a ellos no les importaba querían poder y el poder solo lo podían obtener de manos del faraón o incluso del primogénito a nacer.

Isis entro como si nada a la habitación observo a Anzu que estaba tirada sobre la cama, debía de estar muy cansada después de todas las pruebas que le hicieron en el hospital no se animo a despertarla dejo que siguiera durmiendo mientras Ishizu se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba a lado de la cama de Anzu, Isis decidió esperar a que la princesa se restableciera para poder hablar con ella lo cual no tardo mucho.

Anzu abrió sus ojos de par en par se medio asusto al ver a Ishizu sentada al pie de la cama pero se tranquilizo de inmediato al menos veía a una cara conocida en aquel extraño lugar donde se encontraba, Isis comenzó hablar- Espero que te sientas cómoda para mí es un honor tenerte aquí en mi casa Anzu Mazaki en especial por lo que tengo que contarte en cuanto a tu situación física y emocional- Anzu la miro de arriba hacia abajo ¿Pues qué tendría que contarle? Ya bastante era embarazoso el haberse desmayado a mitad de la clase como para que Ishizu le diera explicaciones innecesarias al menos así pensaba- No creo que sea necesario que me explique nada todo está dicho- respondió Anzu- Para tu información es necesario que sepas que estas embarazada por lo tanto permanecerás a mi cuidado hasta que nazca tu bebe-.

Anzu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando le había caído como balde de agua helada- ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo es posible?- Tranquila Anzu relájate se que esto es una sorpresa para ti pero por alguna razón ocurrió esto no quiero que te lastimes ni al ser que llevas dentro- Anzu no podía tranquilizarse seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera embarazada? ¿Quién era el padre? y claro ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Trato de hacer memoria recordando cada momento vivido a lo mejor podría haber sido aquella entrega tan romántica que había tenido con Atem por la cual podría haber rendido algún fruto ¿Sería posible?

-Anzu tranquilízate, respira hondo se que todo esto tiene una explicación y con mucho gusto te la daré, lejos de hablarte como tu profesora sino como una amiga que se encuentra preocupada por ti. Veraz no es sencillo explicarte como pudo ocurrir esto pero tengo una teoría en donde posiblemente pudo haber ocurrido algo antes de que Atem se fuera y eso tu misma has de saberlo- Anzu se relajo permitió que Ishizu le explicara todo lo que tendría que saber desde el momento de su embarazo hasta la llegada de Yami.-

El punto es que corres un grave peligro no solo tu como la portadora de este bebe si como princesa real que eres puesto que tu siendo la mano derecha de Atem estas dándole cierta ventaja a tus enemigos que son los sacerdotes de Amón- Espera un momento Ishizu ¿Quiénes son estas personas que mencionas?- estas personas pertenecen a un cierto grupo selecto de la religión egipcia no les importa que sean tiempos actuales ellos siguen creyendo en los Dioses egipcios ¿quedo claro? o necesitas que te diga mas de ellos- No es necesario me quedo claro.

-Lo que si no comprendo es lo que tengo que ver con estas personas y a que te refieres con lo de princesa- Isis se quedo un momento en silencio para poder explicarle a detalle porque era una princesa- Eres princesa por tu sangre querida Anzu en tu sangre llevas la realeza de Tiye, ¿recuerdas la historia de la princesa del Nilo? –Espera un momento me estás diciendo que yo soy aquella joven que se caso con un faraón- Si Anzu tu eres esa princesa y estas siendo buscada por lo enemigos que desean evitar que nazca el bebe que llevas dentro de ti eso también incluye a tus amigos y la familia de Yugi puesto que son parte de la familia real del faraón todo esto que te digo es para que te prevengas y permanezcas aquí dentro del museo mientras tienes a tu bebe podrás ir a la escuela y estar con tus clases de danza pero después de ahí tendrás que regresar al museo-.

Anzu apenas captaba todo lo que Isis le estaba diciendo desde su cambio de vida hasta lo de ser la esposa de un faraón y ser llamada princesa del Nilo todo parecía un sueño pero era la realidad sino no estuviera en aquella habitación pensó analizando cada palabra que Ishizu le decía- Anzu se que no es fácil entender todo esto pero conforme me vayas escuchando todo se te ira aclarando, siento mucho que tengas que cambiar tu vida pero es la manera en que podemos cuidarte y cuidar de tus amigos incluyendo de-.

Buenas noches a todos los quiero mucho lamento la tardanza pero estuve haciendo varias cosas que no me permitieron actualizar como yo esperaba pero ya estoy de vuelta subiendo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste besos y abrazos.


	11. La esperanza renace

Después de un largo descanso o medio año tome la decisión de continuar con la historia de la Princesa del Nilo así que espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que estará lleno de muchas sorpresas.

_Los sueños se cumplen aunque muchas veces no se tenga esperanza…_

-Incluyendo a Yami-respondio Ishizu mientras Anzu asimilaba aquel nombre que alguna vez había pronunciado durante la breve estadía de Atem la sorpresa no se hizo esperar de alguna forma tenía que sacar su entusiasmo Yami al parecer había vuelto pensó, recordando aquellas palabras en el barco "Si regreso es que siempre fuiste mía". Anzu suspiro por un breve momento; analizando todo procesando palabra por palabra antes de poder responderle a Isis.

Isis mientras tanto permaneció en un breve silencio, comprendía que tenía que aguardar unos minutos porque solo contaba con eso, debía de ir con los jóvenes que estaban esperando impacientes en el hall del museo la comida y la bebida no los detendría para dispersarse por ahí, conociéndolos como eran de curiosos…-Y ¿bien?, ¿es verdad que Yami ha vuelto? Al fin Anzu le respondió lo cual era un alivio para Ishizu- En efecto mi querida Anzu pero regreso sin memorias el no sabe que fue un faraón y que sus vidas corren peligro es lo único que puedo decirte, tendrás que esperar a que hable con él y que poco a poco vaya asimilando que va ha ser padre y que su gran amor eres tú.

Anzu se le quedo mirando unos segundos sin poder creer que su gran amor no tenia recuerdos,- sé que es difícil pero con el tiempo el recordara todo Anzu no te angusties eso no es bueno para tu bebe es mas tengo que retirarme tu sabes cómo son aquellos muchachos en cuanto a la curiosidad que les provoca el museo, hablaremos más tarde te lo prometo pero por ahora descansa, -Isis espera tengo preguntas que hacerte es que aun no me queda claro todo lo que me has dicho de hecho todavía no me repongo de la impresión que me causa saber que Yami está aquí-.

Ishizu se detuvo unos pasos antes de retirarse completamente de la presencia de Anzu trataría de responderle algo para dejarla tranquila-Anzu se que tienes muchas preguntas pero te prometo que más tarde cuando me desocupe te responderé todas tus dudas por ahora descansa eso le hará bien al bebe, Isis se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo –todo va estar bien te prometo que todo lo vas a comprender a su tiempo.

-Pero por ahora debes estar tranquila de acuerdo, le decía Ishizu mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y salir por ella hacia donde estaban los jóvenes que al parecer estaban impacientes por saber la razón de tal invitación y recibimiento, Isis caminaba a toda prisa bajando las escaleras que conducían hacia la habitación secreta de Anzu, paso tras paso se iba acercando al hall mientras los jóvenes seguían degustando tranquilamente el buffet que se les había preparado tanto Yami como compañía se hacían preguntas en su cabeza ¿A qué se debía tal bienvenida? Tal vez Isis les daría más explicaciones al respecto pero entre tanto seguirían en el hall puesto que no había indicios de Ishizu.

Yami seguía pensando en aquella joven de la cual se preocupo al momento de su desmayo ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso ella podría ser la mujer de sus sueños? Ya bastantes sorpresas tenía como para recibir otra aun seguía molesto por la cobardía de su padre al no decirle la verdad de su familia de quien era en realidad por supuesto que Yugi no tenía la culpa él era su hermano y por lo tanto debía aprender a contener el enojo y rabia que en ciertos momentos soltaba contra los demás. Quizás su hermana tenía razón en algo era demasiado rencoroso en cuanto a su carácter y algo cerrado a las emociones pero tenía un corazón noble.

Ese corazón le permitía reconocer la bondad de las personas, eso para él era un alivio al menos no era un amargado como Mía le decía. Hablando de su hermana sí que era una molestia el tenerla de entrometida en su vida, pero era su hermana… Yami suspiro por un momento pensó que Mía lo observaba pero al parecer su hermana se divertía hablando con sus compañeros.

-Soy egipcia de nacimiento, tengo 17 años, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con los egipcios, mi sueño es ser una egiptóloga como mi padre. Estoy orgullosa de él aunque algunos no les parezca- Si lo dices por mi Mía no te preocupes tu sabes lo que yo pienso de el- respondió Yami molesto por su comentario, todos sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos al ver como se respondían el uno con el otro tal parecía que no se llevaban nada bien y no solo era eso su prima servía de réferi tratando de controlarlos algo que no le permitía salir airara del dilema, las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas tanto su hermano como sus compañeros volteaban a ver si Isis se presentaba en la sala, pues era la única que podía parar la pelea no es que los ayudantes no pudieran hacerlo sino que tenían estrictas normas de no meterse en la pelea de los invitados, debían velar por las piezas del museo así como la seguridad de Anzu y el faraón.

La pelea continuaba tanto que Isis no tardo en entrar al hall para detener a Yami y Mía, les recuerdo a los dos que están en un museo y no en el mercado- dijo Ishizu algo molesta al ver el comportamiento de ambos hermanos Yami no daba crédito a las palabras de Isis ¿De dónde había salido? Si ella no estaba presente cuando ocurrió el altercado –Díselo a tu alumna Mía que busca provocarme como ella lo sabe hacer- Ishizu puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar la respuesta de Yami pero no se quedaría sin decir algo al respecto, -le recuerdo joven Yami que usted también es mi alumno y por lo tanto espero un comportamiento más propio de usted al igual que el de Mía porque está en un museo y que por si no lo sabe también merece respeto.

-Esto no es un templo Ishizu te recuerdo que no estamos en Egipto aquí no me pueden tratar como un faraón o rey o cualquier cosa que se le parezca- respondió Yami al ver que se estaba exaltando y no le importaba decir lo que fuera con tal de que lo dejaran en paz, Isis quedo estupefacta al escuchar aquellas palabras Yami estaba recordando que era un faraón eso la devolvió al lugar donde estaban en cuanto a lo que tenía que decirle a los muchachos sobre su compañera Anzu. Ishizu examinaba a Yami para ver si estaba preparado a escuchar lo de Anzu y lo de su bebe y que él era el padre de aquella creatura cuando termino de reflexionar acordó que no era un momento propicio para soltarle aquello.

Yami se quedo callado al darle la respuesta a Isis se sintió avergonzado porque jamás pensó que diría aquello de hecho todos se le quedaban mirando hasta Yugi en ese momento comprendió que su hermano era el faraón Atem y que por lo tanto tenía que apoyarlo en lo que necesitara, Yami sin saber que hacer se aparto de ellos para refugiarse en la oscuridad del museo tenía que pensar porque había dicho aquello y que propósito debían cumplir aquellas palabras Yugi trato de detenerlo pero fue imposible porque Yami ya había desaparecido de su presencia. Ishizu con una mano ordeno que lo fueran a seguir para que no se perdiera o tratara de encontrar a Anzu las cosas iban a ser más difíciles de que lo que suponía primeramente por Yugi y los demás.

-¡Déjenlo! El volverá tiene que hacerlo, de todas formas ordene que lo fueran a buscar así que no hay de qué preocuparse en cuanto a los comentarios que escuche de ti Mía me sorprendes pensé que eras más sensata al hablar- la reprendió Isis mientras se volvía a los jóvenes- pido una disculpa por no estar presente con ustedes pero tenía ciertos asuntos que atender y me imagino que se estarán preguntando para que los llame y los traje aquí-todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien es un poco complicada la situación, pero seré breve- Isis tomo aire para después proseguir su compañera Anzu está bien ya fue dada de alta del hospital Domino lo cual es un alivio para todos nosotros sin embargo el asunto que quiero tratar con ustedes es mucho más delicado y extraño para algunos y si lo digo por ti Seto Kaiba que no me creerías ni una sola palabra de lo que a continuación les diré pero aun así continuare-.

-Como han observado algunas piezas en el museo cuentan historias de diferentes faraones en especial uno Amenhotep III el cual hizo mucho por su pueblo es mejor conocido como Atem la mayoría de los egiptólogos explican que el duelo de monstruos surgió en la dinastía XVIII durante el reinado de su padre Aknamkanon el cual con ayuda de su hermano Aknadin forjaron los siete artículos del milenio sacrificando a 99 almas de Kul Elna un pueblo de roba tumbas por lo cual surgió una batalla en contra del malvado Zorc Necrophades en la cual con el poder de los artículos del milenio lograron sellarlo hasta el nuevo encuentro con el faraón Atem el cual tuvo que sellar su alma bajo un conjuro dentro del rompecabezas del milenio- todos quedaron perplejos los únicos que sabían aquella información eran Yugi, Joey, Seto y Tristán ahora lo sabrían los demás incluyendo su hermano si es que estaba por ahí- Se que es una sorpresa para ti Yugi y compañía refiriéndome a Joey, Seto y Tristán pero es necesario para que comprendan que el faraón ha vuelto en otra forma y ha regresado a reclamar sus derechos dentro de Egipto en compañía de su esposa la reina Tiy, ahora bien Tiy fue una reina que amaba a su esposo y lo acompaño durante todo su reinado hasta el momento de su muerte cuando su alma se sello dentro del rompecabezas del milenio Teana o Tiy regio el reino de su esposo siendo la Gran esposa real como una igual ante los ojos del pueblo. Era algo impensable en otro tiempo puesto que los faraones anteriores jamás permitirían que sus mujeres tomaran alto mando en los eventos religiosos y políticos.

-A todo esto Isis ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? Preguntaron Vivian, Duke y Rebeca que al parecer no entendían- tienen que saber que como son amigos de Yugi también están en peligro por el clero de Amon o mejor dicho los sacerdotes de Amon ellos están buscando la manera de liberar una vez más a Zorc y eso no lo podemos permitir, sé que esto es algo complicado y mas algo increíble pero es la verdad por eso les pido encarecidamente que se cuiden todos.

Seto puso en blanco sus ojos era imposible que el tal Atem regresara el había visto como se habían destruido los artículos del milenio a menos que el tal Yami el hermano de Yugi eso era impensable pero varias cosas de las que dijo Ishizu eran ciertas ¿sería posible que su mayor rival estuviera de vuelta? Ya lo averiguaría pero primero tendría que aceptar la historia que Isis les estaba contando.

Es mi regreso a los fanfics espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo solo quiero aclarar que seguiré la historia del faraón Atem y pondré algunas cosas diferentes a la historia de Teana me basare en algunas cosas de la historia de la esposa de Amenhotep III sin mas les mando besos, abrazos y espero su retroalimentación


End file.
